Beautiful Disaster
by Lady Calamity
Summary: When the vampire queen took Tanner away from me, I was going to avenge him. When the seductive vampire lord claimed me to keep me from saving my best friend, I wondered how in the world a mere human like me could do such a thing.
1. Preface

**Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**

_Preface_

I watched him, surprised with myself at my own audacity. He was now a feral monster, drinking the blood of humans to satisfy his intense need. The thought corrupted my reverie and I winced.

He turned to me, wiping his mouth free of the blood as he dropped the little girl to the ground, motionless. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked me nonchalantly. I flinched back from his icy stare.

This wasn't supposed to happen--not like this. I would do anything to help him. Tanner's life should not have gone down this road. I should be running right now. I should be screaming and terrified that the girl at his feet was dead… And yet, here I was, coddling over a man who was a killing machine and trying to figure out ways to _help _him.

I knew that the day my best friend became a vampire, his life was changed forever.

I knew that the day I saw him kill that girl, my own life was going to never be the same.

* * *

A/N: This story was encouraged by the lovely song at the top of the page, Beautiful Disaster.


	2. The Group

As children, we were naïve and playful, condescending of the adult world. We didn't know that boys and girls at a seven year old sleepover would be considered inappropriate if we were just a few years older. We didn't know that in just years from now, we'd have to be separated. We didn't know that our lives would take a turn for the worst.

"Duck, duck, _goose_!" I shouted, screaming and giggling in jovial laughter as my best friend jolted out of his seat and began to chase after me. He had always been faster then me, and I should have known better then to choose him.

He tackled me to the ground and playfully flicked my cheek with his fingers. "Gotcha." he smiled down at me innocently.

We didn't know that years from now, this would have been scary--even dangerous for _me_.

I pushed him off of me and frowned, crossing my arms. My bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "That isn't fair, Tanner! You're supposed to go easy on the girls!" I whined as he helped me stand up.

The other children started giggling. The boys, Tanner's friends, shook their heads in disagreement. "No way, Raene." Dakota responded bitterly.

One of _my_ friends stood and pushed her blond bangs from her eyes. "I think boys should play nice." she agreed with me, and Dakota sized her up.

I grinned. "Thank you, Selene."

Selene gave me a thumbs up and Tanner rolled his eyes. "Okay, well, my turn!" he said happily, and playfully shoved me into his old chair.

* * *

"I'm late! I'm late! Auntie! I'm late! Where is my bag?!" I cried out, running back and forth from the living room to the staircase in a frantic frenzy. My first day of my junior year and I was already going to be tardy. What was worse was that my English teacher, Mr. Barr, kept the door locked after the bell rang and didn't allow students in after a certain time.

Aunt Opal appeared in the kitchen holding my black backpack in front of her. I gasped in delight and grabbed it. Then I kissed her cheek. "Where did you find it?!" I asked happily.

"By the front door, where you left it last night after you finished packing your school supplies." she told me, raising an eyebrow. I blushed and grinned foolishly.

"Sorry. Well I'm off!" I bid my goodbyes and she wished me luck.

As I ran down the sidewalk, anxious to get to Mr. Barr's class before he shut me out, I thought over my previous years.

The first day I had entered high school, Tanner showed me around. He was a year older then me, and entering his senior year _now_. We had only one class together, and it was last period--math. I had college-level math, because I loved it.

Tanner had been my best friend since kindergarten. How we first met was pretty fuzzy. We used to hang out nearly everyday during middle school. But when high school came around, my parents were murdered my freshman year.

That was when I started living with Aunt Opal, the coolest aunt in the world. But her attitude changed when her sister died, and I was left with her. She became a lot more serious and kept me on a pretty short leash. I was the only family she had left, and she was the only family _I_ had left.

Which meant I could only hang out with my friends on the weekends and I was never allowed at any of their houses. Not to mention Tanner got a girlfriend the year before, and they were pretty close.

Lana was nice and all, but she was way too pretty. Her skin was pale but not ashen, and her eyes were the brightest blue--you'd think you were looking into two summer skies. She had the perfect heart-shaped face and petite little body. Her hair was wavy and sunburn brown, which shimmered in the sunlight.

When I arrived at school, the first people I saw were Lana and Tanner who were walking up the stairs to Pascack Valley High School. I shoved through the students to get to them.

"_Tanner_!" I yelled, and nearly half the student body turned to stare at me strangely. Yep, that was me, Raene Lazuli. Otherwise nicknamed, Rae--The Loser of Pascack.

Tanner and Lana turned with the rest of the students, and Tanner's solemn face broke into a smile. He let go of Lana and nearly jumped off the steps to lift me up into an intense bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back just as tight.

"Hey Rae, you made it. I thought you would be late!" Tanner teased, and set me to my feet. I rolled my eyes and hefted my bag over my shoulder as Lana walked up.

"Hey there Rae!" she hugged me so gently, I thought she thought one of us was going to break.

"Hey Lana! How was your summer?" I asked, pulling away after the embrace. I was naturally a nice person. I didn't even think there was a mean bone in my body. Plus she was nice and beautiful--both the things that Tanner definitely were and hopefully always will be.

"Great, actually. I just learned how to hunt with my grandpa." she laughed halfheartedly, and I gave Tanner an awkward glance before smiling at Lana.

"Animals, right?" I asked, and Lana broke out into full laughter.

"Yes, Rae. Animals."

We laughed, but it was short-lived when someone grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me into the air. I gasped in shock and my bag fell as I was put onto someone's shoulders.

I looked down at the crown of blond hair, and smirked. "Well, hello there Dakota." I pulled a bit of his hair, and he moved his head back to grin up at me.

"Hello, Raene girl."

He meant it like "Rain girl" but my name was spelled differently. He called me that because every time I became sad, it always started raining. Him and Tanner joked about it _all_ the time. Tanner wrapped an arm around Lana and smiled up at me.

"Wow, you aren't short anymore." he joked. I frowned down at him.

"I'm not short naturally, you're just too tall." I retorted, crossing my arms. Dakota kept a firm grasp on my thighs to keep me from falling.

Lana looked around suddenly and raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "I think we're missing somebody by the name of Selene." she mused, glancing across the crowd.

I turned my head and stared at the hoard of students who were crowded at the front of the school. Selene was my second friend from kindergarten and a total nerd. She loved school as much as she loved her Chihuahua Tibbles--who was dreadfully annoying, by the way. Being on Dakota's shoulders gave me the sight advantage, and I smiled when I saw the bobbing blond curls running toward us.

Selene broke through the crowd and leaned forward, panting. "Oh, I almost got lost out there!" she gasped, and then stood to look up at me--_way_ up at me.

Dakota himself was at least 6.3", and he played basketball. Tanner was probably just an inch shorter then him, but Tanner highly disliked sports. Dakota snorted. "You've gone to this school for how many years and you're still getting lost?"

Yeah, so let me explain. Dakota and Selene totally have the opposite attraction thing going on. Though neither of them will probably _ever_ admit it, I can tell just by their cute little arguing.

Selene glared up at him and crossed her arms. "No, but every year, it would appear that the student body doubles in its congregation."

Dakota stared at her, and even though I couldn't exactly see his expression at the moment, I knew his face was clueless. "Uh, yeah, Sel, stop using all those big words. I'm already starting to get a headache."

Selene smiled triumphantly and Lana and Tanner laughed. I wiggled on Dakota's shoulders. "Let me down now, so I can give her a hug!" I ordered. Dakota went to one knee and leaned forward so I could jump off of his shoulders.

"Your majesty." Dakota bowed, and I snorted.

"Stay there and slide a penny across the concrete with your nose while you're at it." Tanner said from behind me, and I chuckled, while Dakota frowned at his best friend.

I hugged Selene tightly. We hadn't seen each other all summer, because she went to Canada for those three months. I asked her about her trip as we walked to first period together. Tanner, Lana and Dakota dropped us off at the classroom, before we parted. Selene and I walked into Mr. Barr's room and greeted him. He was a pretty cool teacher--except when he chose to ignore you knocking frantically on his door when you were two minutes late to class.

We took our seats in the middle row and chatted until the bell rang.

"Okay, so for homecoming, I think I have a good idea for the theme!" Selene told me and the gang at lunchtime. We sat at our normal table, including Lana's little sister who looked like an exact replica of her, save for the short, bright blond hair on her head. A couple other of Tanner's and Dakota's friends were sitting with us too, all of us chatting naturally.

We usually got strange looks from other people. Our table, from any other person's point of view, probably looked like a mixed up stereotypical table full of some jocks, preps, nerds and punks.

I was of course in the punk--goth--emo category. My jeans were usually ripped, or had skull badges attached to them. My shirts were a wide, strange variety of colors, though each one had a bit of black on them. I only wore converse, vans, or skate shoes.

Dakota and his friends were the jocks, Tanner, Lana and her sister Kait were the preps, and Selene was considered the nerd.

However, that wasn't how we went by. We were friends, and each one of us knew our fair share of awesome people. Stereotypes were for losers.

Selene continued talking to Kait about homecoming, and I joked around with Dakota, teasing about how much he sucks at video games.

"You know, everyday you may beat me at the Wii sports, but I'll kick your ass in _real_ sports." he threatened me, and I laughed, faking cruelty.

"Ha! Please, I could totally dropkick you in football!" I lied, and Dakota reached over and messed up my hair. "Hey!" I complained, shooing away his hand.

"Alright, if you wanna dropkick me so bad, let's bring it to the bedroom!" Dakota smirked. The table suddenly went quiet and our friends were staring at us with wide eyes. I blushed, my mouth open in an 'o'. He usually joked like that all the time, but not in front of Tanner, Selene and his own friends. Maybe he was becoming a bit bolder?

Tanner leaned forward with raised eyebrows. "Something going on between my two best friends that I don't know about?" he asked, and Lana covered her mouth to hide her obvious laugh.

I shook my head frantically. "No way. Dakota is trying to get me to love him, but it's so hard when his feelings are unrequited." One point for Rae, zero for Dakota.

Dakota dipped a finger into Selene's applesauce across from me, and then smeared it across my face. "Hey! That was mine!" Selene gasped, and then started busting out laughing at the look on my face.

"Oh, you are _so_ in for it." I warned, and then reached for the rest of Selene's applesauce.

"You guys!" Selene exclaimed, trying to grab her food.

I smirked when Dakota's face went shocked. I dumped it on his forehead. Okay, so maybe I had one or two mean bones in my body… Tanner whistled. "Better run, Rae." he laughed. And I did.

I jolted from the cafeteria before Dakota could even recover from his astonishment. I ran past the gym and barely managed to make it to the hallway of the girls bathroom, before Dakota had grabbed my waist and shoved me hard against the wall next to the door.

I smirked up at him. He had managed to wipe off the applesauce. "Ooh, I'm so scared." I rolled my eyes, and Dakota pulled me against him and dove in for my lips.

I giggled into his mouth and kissed him back.

Yep. Did I forget to mention this part? Oh yeah, well, there _was_ something going on between Dakota and I. Though we chose to keep it a secret from all of our friends, because Selene liked him, and he was Tanner's best guy friend. It would probably become a little strange to him if his-almost-sister--best-friend was having a semi-fling with his buddy.

I moaned into Dakota's mouth as he hoisted me up against the wall and forced my legs around his slim waist. I felt his washboard abs press against me, and I was pretty sure I felt something else too. I coiled my hands in his slightly long hair and pulled him tighter against me. Finally, when I thought I couldn't breath, he pulled away and we panted.

I smiled down at him. "You're still a great kisser." I breathed. Dakota rolled his eyes and let me down. Making-out was far as we had ever gotten. Well--and touching, but with clothes _on_. We both wanted to have sex with someone we love, and we were sure nothing between us would ever evolve into that.

Not to mention just minutes later, Selene, Lana and Tanner came around the corner. Whew! Good timing! Tanner's eyes lingered on my lips for a moment, and I suddenly wondered if my lips were swollen from Dakota's and my kissing. I turned away and smiled at Selene.

"He threatened to dump my head in the toilet." I gasped and ran to her. Dakota snorted.

"Whatever. You struggle too much." he laughed. Selene hugged me and frowned at him.

"If you were to give her a swirly, I would give you nightmares." she warned him, and Dakota's eyebrows went up.

"Ooh, _threatening_."

I snickered, and Tanner smiled and held Lana close to him. I wanted to take a picture of them, they were just so damn cute together! The bell rang, and I sighed. Our fun had ended so soon. We parted and went to our next classes.

The last class of the day came around--math. This was where I could tease Tanner and mess around with him the whole period, because Mr. Carson was old and didn't pay much attention to the students, but more attention to the whiteboard or his computer.

I took my usual seat next to Tanner, and he smiled at me. "So how did lunch go? Getting chased by Dakota? Bet it was a great adrenaline rush." he playfully pushed me at the shoulders and I laughed nervously.

Ohhh, yeah, he knew.

"He's really fast, that's for sure." I replied.

"Yeah, well, he's in basketball. Feel lucky he isn't in track." he raised his eyebrows and grinned at me. He was a gorgeous boy. Just like Dakota.

Tanner's hair was neatly cut above his eyebrows, but hung loosely over his ears and just barely touched the middle of his neck. It was naturally straight and dark, wood brown. His eyes were a killer murky blue and they shined in the sunlight. His face was oval, with a handsome, tough square jaw and a perfectly straight nose.

His body was lean and muscled in all the right places. His skin was a beautiful pale ivory, almost like Lana's. The year before, at my birthday party, when we went to the local pool, his abs were just as sexy as Dakota's, if not sexier. But he was my best friend and I couldn't imagine thinking of him in that way.

Plus that would be rude against Lana.

"So how did your summer go?" I asked him. We had only hung out a couple times, and the other times I worked. I had to get a fulltime job this last summer to help Auntie with a few loans. Then she said I could quit at the beginning of my school year because I helped her with all the money she needed.

But then she told me that I needed to get a part-time job my senior year so I could start saving up for college.

Tanner leaned back in his chair and studied his desk solemnly. "Pretty boring." he told me. I lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning forward to start whispering as the bell rang.

He turned his indigo eyes to me. "Would you tell me if something ever happened between you and Dakota?"

My heart leapt into my throat. Ah man. I should have known I couldn't keep something like this from him. I sighed and pulled back. "There _is_ something going on between us." I murmured, and Tanner smiled.

"Then tell me. It's not like I'm going to get angry." he said.

I nibbled the inside of my cheek and peeked at him. "We've had a little relationship going on behind your back. But it's not like love-love, it's more like just making-out constantly." I whispered. Tanner's eyebrows flew up on his forehead.

"Wow." he muttered, and then dropped the subject.

"Don't tell anyone." I added. He shrugged and we both began listening to the teacher talk.


	3. Witnessing a murder

After I walked home, Auntie left a note on the fridge claiming she had to go out of town for her job. I rolled my eyes. "Way to tell me sooner…" I muttered. She worked as a secretary for a CEO of a stock producer and had to leave town whenever he did. That left us quite a bit of money nowadays.

She claimed she would be gone until Saturday, which was four days from now, since today was Monday. I tossed her note on the table and threw my bag by the front door. Then I reached for the phone and called a few people.

Yep, this was what I usually did. Though she thought I was a straight-up good girl, I still called friends over despite her words. Unfortunately, Selene and Dakota didn't pick up either of their phones. I sighed bitterly and dialed Tanner's number.

"Hello?"

My eyes lit up. "Hey, it's me." I sat on a kitchen stool and twirled, waiting for his response.

"Oh, what's up?" he asked me. I heard giggling, and figured Lana was there. I winced.

"Wrong time to call, right?"

Tanner paused a moment and then I heard a muffling sound. "Is your aunt out of town?"

I nibbled my lip. "Yes, she just left today. I called to ask if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Actually, yeah. My mom just left and Lana will be leaving soon, so you and I can chill and watch some movies and eat ice cream." he suggested. I laughed.

"That would be cool. Is Lana okay with it?"

"Sure." he answered. "Be here in thirty."

Then I heard the deadline. I sighed and hung up the phone. Thirty minutes to get dressed into something worth watching movies in--which meant sweatpants, tank top and my hoodie. I leapt upstairs and changed quickly, before throwing my medium-length, black-dyed hair into a messy bun. My bangs were side-swept and hung just barely over my right eye.

Then I slipped on my skate-shoes and went to the kitchen to grab a soda on the way. It took ten minutes to walk there, so I would just take my time. I grabbed a and grabbed my house key, before leaving my house. The sun was still high in the sky since it was only about an hour after school had ended. I locked the door and began walking down the sidewalk.

Cars passed me and I slipped my headphones on to ignore the squealing of tires and horns honking. Tanner's house came into a view a few minutes later, and I smiled. I saw Lana just leaving, and she kissed him goodbye. As I rounded the sharp corner, they saw me and waved.

I ran up to them and took off my headphones. "Hey, you got here faster than I thought." Tanner mused, as Lana planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I hope you guys didn't dirty up the couch I'm about to sit on." I made a face and Lana laughed. Her skin looked darker than normal and healthy. I raised an eyebrow. It looked as if she'd bathed in the sun for an hour.

"Well, I'll see you around. Tanner, be a good boy. I wouldn't want to spoil you again." she giggled, and then hugged me goodbye as she disappeared down the sidewalk. I turned to Tanner with a grimace.

"Oh man, that's awkward to think about." I joked. He rolled his eyes and pulled me inside his house. He was wearing one of his high collared, black button-up polo shirts and a pair of his loose jeans with white socks. I almost couldn't stop staring at him. Something seemed different. Whatever it was, he had suddenly reached 100% on the sexy scale. I studied the couch for--err, stains of any sort, before sitting down. Tanner laughed and brought in a tub of my favorite ice cream, Moose Tracks, with a large move case. He threw the case to me and I caught it.

"Pick a movie while I set up the DVD." he ordered, and I did so. My eyes fell on the new movie, Zombieland, the best movie ever with zombies--of course. I grinned and pulled it out of the case.

"This one, definitely!" I told him, holding up the shiny disk. He smirked.

"Good choice." he popped the movie in and then took his seat next to me, and handed me a spoon.

As the previews went by, we ate the ice cream silently and I watched him from the corner of my eye. He looked slightly paler then normal. He reached forward to press play, and I noticed he was shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking the spoon out of my mouth and setting it in the ice cream. He smiled at me.

"Yeah."

I made a face. I reached forward and touched his forehead. I gasped and pulled back. He was ice cold. He winced when I stared at him in shock. "Tanner, you're freezing!" I stood up and took the ice cream away from him.

"I'm fine. I just--" I cut him off when I threw a blanket over him and then gave him a pillow.

I sat back down next to him and he stared at me like I was insane. Then he chucked the pillow across the room and laid his head on my lap. I rolled my eyes. "If you're getting sick you should probably go to the hospital." I told him. He shook his head and I nibbled my lip. I didn't say anything else since the movie started.

The time seemed to pass by slowly, and before I knew it, Tanner was asleep, his head still resting on my lap. The movie credits were scrolling, and I looked down at Tanner's full head of dark hair. It didn't look like he was breathing. I began to panic.

I pushed away his collar so I could feel his pulse--and froze in terror. Placed side by side on his neck were two holes that had scabbed over and were puffy and purplish-red. From a distance, they probably would have looked like two hickies, but I saw the holes.

I flipped. I started shaking Tanner. "Tanner! Tanner! Wake _up_!" I cried out. I heard a groan, and my heart leapt to my throat. I pulled him into a sitting position, and his head lolled onto my shoulder.

"I don't feel good…" he muttered breathlessly to me.

His breath was cold across my neck. I tried to calm down my breathing. "I-I'm going to call 911. Stay here, okay? I think you were bit by a snake--or-or spiders or something!" I stuttered, and stood up to reach for my phone on the table. He rested his head on the back of the couch, and I reached past the small, glass vase of flowers to grab my cell phone. Tanner's hand suddenly caught my wrist. I gasped in shock.

"No… not the hospital… Lana… Call Lana…" he breathed painfully. My eyes widened.

"Lana can't help you if you were poisoned by a creature! Tanner, let go!" I tried to pull my wrist from his painful grasp, and he let go. My hand flew forward and knocked into the vase.

I winced when it shattered against the table. Great, I was going to have to pay for that. I shook my head and grabbed my cell phone. I stopped when I saw the cut spread across my knuckles from the vase.

I hadn't even felt the glass slice me. I stared at the blood dripping from my knuckles down my arm. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. Tanner had shoved me away from him. I looked up with wide eyes.

He was standing now, his hands clenched into fists, and they were shaking uncontrollably. He was looking away from me. "You need to _leave_, Rae." he told me harshly.

"B-but the bites… you could be poisoned… Tanner, I have to call the--"

"_Go!_" he barked angrily, and then in what seemed like a blur, he disappeared from the living room and into the kitchen. I heard his backdoor open and then slam shut.

I sat on the floor, shaking from the after rush of adrenaline, and staring at the spot Tanner had just been. "What…the…_fuck_." I managed to gasp, and used the table to help me stand up.

I wiped my bloody knuckles across my tank top, and then walked to the backdoor. I opened it carefully, and peered outside. The sky was still barely lit up by the sunset. The multiple colors cast strange shadows over the small forest behind Tanner's house.

"Tanner?!" I yelled out, walking outside. This wasn't good. If he was poisoned… I started running into the forest. I could _not_ let my best friend be stupid. I clutched my phone tightly in my hand as I struggled to press 9-1-1 as I ran. I cried out when I tripped over something, and the phone flew from my grasp. I landed with an '_oomph'. _

I moaned in pain and looked down at my ankle which had been caught by a stupid tree root. I cursed mentally and stood up slowly, wincing at the slight painful pressure in my leg now. I looked up to see my phone next to two trees. The sun seemed to have finally been disappearing over the horizon so quickly.

I took the few yards to my phone and picked it up. I just had to press "call" to send the--

In the glint of the last spot of sunlight, I saw Tanner kneeling down to an unconscious girl. He must not have noticed me yet. I stood in my spot, staring at the scene in bewilderment.

He opened his mouth, and I saw the glint of fangs protrude from his mouth. He lifted the girl up, and shoved her head to the side. Then he buried his fangs into her throat.

Suddenly everything clicked into place. In this world we thought was only ruled by humanity, had other creatures living amongst it. And I knew Lana had something to do with it. She was too pretty--of course. Tanner--he had seemingly become sexier within an hour. When he had shoved me away when I started bleeding, when he felt so cold against me, the bite marks on his neck… It all made sense.

I watched him, surprised with myself at my own audacity. He was now a feral monster, drinking the blood of humans to satisfy his intense need. The thought corrupted my reverie and I winced.

He turned to me, wiping his mouth free of the blood as he dropped the little girl to the ground, motionless. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked me nonchalantly. I flinched back from his icy stare.

This wasn't supposed to happen -not like this. I would do anything to help him. Tanner's life should not have gone down this road. I should be running right now. I should be screaming and terrified that the girl at his feet was dead… And yet, here I was, coddling over a man who was a killing machine and trying to figure out ways to _help _him.

I knew that the day my best friend became a vampire, his life was changed forever.

I knew that the day I saw him kill that girl, my own life was going to never be the same.


	4. Lord Azar

There was a sudden lack of oxygen in my lungs. I was panting, holding back petrified tears. Tanner's blue eyes had become a deep, blood red and he was staring at me with a smirk caressing his sadistic face.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to call the cops?" he demanded, taking a step toward me. It was as if he had totally forgotten about the dead girl behind him.

I didn't dare open my mouth.

I couldn't trust what I would say. He took another step toward me, and I retreated backwards. His eyebrows lifted in amusement, and the smirk grew on his face. "Are you going to run, little duck?" he asked me. My knees were wobbly and I knew if I didn't do _something_ I would fall--or faint--one of the two.

"T-Tanner…" I barely managed to whisper. My voice was shaky and fractured octaves. He started walking toward me. I cried out in fear and turned. I did not look back as I ran from him. The only think on my mind was getting to my house and slamming the door shut. Would that keep him out? I didn't know.

I leapt over a small bush, and then a few tree roots. I searched for my phone--and realized I had dropped it back there. I could see light coming from the houses in front of me. Just a little further until I was in public. I would be safe and--

I was tackled from behind. I screamed when I fell forward, landing on the hard ground full of dirt. I remembered Tanner had always been faster then me.

I choked back a sob when a knee met my back to hold me down on my stomach. "Please! Don't!" I sobbed, digging my nails into the dirt frantically.

Tanner flicked my cheek. "Gotcha." he chuckled.

Then I felt a sharp pressure in my neck and I was out like a light.

~*~*~

When I woke up, someone was shoving me onto a bed. I opened my eyes widely when I landed on the mattress. A female stared down at me, her brown eyes cold and vacant. "You have awoken?" she inquired, though it sounded like she didn't want an answer.

The past events swamped my brain and I gasped and stumbled backwards away from her. I sat up, leaning against the headboard, my hands in front of me in case she decided to attack me. "P-please don't! I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have followed…" I said in a voice above a whisper.

The girl stared back at me emotionlessly. "I will tell him you are conscious." she told me, and then left the room through a door. She shut it behind her and I heard a faint _click_ as she locked it.

I stayed in my position, frozen in shock, for moments, before I staggered to my feet off of the bed. I leaned against the nearest wall and hastily ran my fingers over my neck. There were no bite marks. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through my rats nest of hair. I looked down at myself and wasn't half as scared that I was now dressed in something different--other than the fact it was nearly see-through. It was one of those silky black nightgowns that ended at mid-thigh and hung loosely around the body.

I was only wearing my underwear. My bra and former clothes were nowhere in sight. My wild eyes searched the room for an escape. It was unfamiliar, but my eyes settled on a small window on the opposite side of the room. I made my way there, tripping over myself the whole way. I shoved aside the curtains and looked outside. It was midnight black in the sky, and when I looked down, I sucked in a sharp breath. So much for my brilliant plan of _jumping_. The building I was in looked at least a hundred feet in the air from where I was.

The door behind me suddenly _clicked_ again and I spun around quickly as the door opened. In walked Tanner, wearing a trench coat, black shirt and the same jeans from before. I leaned back against the window frame and stared at him with wide, scared eyes.

He stopped at my bed and sat on the edge as he studied me. His eyes were their normal indigo color.

"W-where am I?" I demanded feebly. My fingers gripped tightly on the windowsill, and I felt fabric brush against my fingers. I looked down at my hand to see the cut was bandaged from when I sliced it on the glass.

"You're in New York." he told me. My jaw dropped. How did we get from New Jersey to New York so quickly?! I was in a completely different state now. I started panicking even more.

"I have to get home! You have to let me go!" I begged.

Tanner frowned. "I cannot. The vampires wish to have a word with you." he told me.

"V-vampires? S-so I was right… Y-you're…and L-Lana…" I stumbled over my words as I stared at him as if he'd grown a second nose. "This can't be true… Tanner… You-you killed that girl!" I started tearing up. My eyes burned with the tears.

Tanner looked away. "It wasn't like I wanted this. But Lana… she wanted it so badly…" his voice was full of sorrow. "I didn't want to let you go and then have the vampires kill you… I had to bring you here or else they'd hunt you."

"So you brought me here to my quicker death!?" I wailed, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"No… they will keep you here until they've decided what to do with you." he told me, and then stood up. He held out his hand to me. I looked down at myself and then shook my head frantically.

"I'm not meeting anybody in this." I sobbed. "I don't want to meet any vampire!"

"You've already met me…"

"But this isn't you! You would never kill a little girl! Tanner! There has to be a way for you to fight it!" I stumbled toward him and grabbed onto his trench coat. He stared down at me, unmoving.

I looked up at him, not caring if my eyes were red and puffy from crying. He shook his head once, and then grabbed my arms gently to pull me away from him. "This is me. I can no longer care about humans. They are just my food." The way he said it scared me more than ever. I jerked away from him and stared with wide eyes.

"This… this has to be a joke…" I forced a smile on my face. "Okay, Tanner. You got me. Stop messing around. _Ple-ase_…" my voice cracked again.

Tanner looked away again. "Rae, I would never lie to you. You're in a castle full of purebred vampires--bloodsuckers--human killers." he said it so quietly that had I been moving I would have not heard it. My knees became weak again. I grabbed onto the side of the bed for support.

"No… When did this happen?" I cried out, backing away from him. He didn't move.

"During the summer. Neither Lana nor I knew the full change would take place yesterday night. I had to get away from you so I didn't hurt you. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you." he told me seriously.

I opened my mouth to reply, but the brown eyed, emotionless female stepped into the room again and bowed to Tanner. "Sir, the lord and lady are ready to make her acquaintance."

"Oh God…" I whispered, covering my mouth to keep from crying harder. Tanner nodded, and the girl left. He turned to me and held out his hand.

"Come on. Don't be afraid, they like that." he said quietly. I stared at his hand for what seemed like forever, and then willed myself to take it. His hand was so cold, it made me shiver. He pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around me. His hands met my hair and stroked it softly. It calmed me down, but just barely. He led me from the room and down large, Victorian hallways lit up by crystal lanterns hanging on the walls.

We stopped at double doors that were embroidered with silver markings and craved into the wood were several, intricate designs that were beautiful. I immediately crossed my arms to cover my breasts that seemed so bare through the nightgown. My bare feet were freezing cold, and the black fingernail polish was chipping off each toe. My fingers were unpainted.

Tanner leaned down to my ear. "Do _not_ stare at the lord. Only talk when talked to, and keep a cool temper. They could kill you with a snap of their fingers if they wanted."

"I-I'm nervous… I feel naked…" I nearly started sobbing again. My heart was pounding against my ribcage, making my chest sore.

Before he opened the doors, he kissed my cheek. "Calm your heart, Rae." he muttered. His lips left a cool sting against my cheek. And then, he opened the doors. Just the fact he knew my heart was beating furiously inside of me scared me even more. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

When I opened them, I was greeted with a familiar pair of blue eyes, and a cold stare of unfamiliar green eyes. Two beautiful people sat upon the two thrones across the room. Leading to their thrones was a black carpet that was hemmed with gold. Along the sides of the huge room were several seats. It looked like an auditorium, though Victorian and much, much more scenic. Dozens of other gorgeous, pale beings sat in those seats, and every eye was upon me and Tanner as we entered the room.

The female with the blue eyes in the throne stared at me with large eyes. Lana.

My eyes glued to hers, and all my fears were swept away. Instead, they were replaced with anger and regret. My hands fisted at my sides as I resisted the urge to strangle her pretty neck for doing this to Tanner.

Then my eyes forcefully moved to the male in the second throne. He was watching me with impassive eyes, and I quickly scanned him. He had shoulder-length raven black hair and a square face and jaw with an aristocratic nose. If I wasn't so angry, I probably would have just fallen head over heels in love with him.

I quickly looked away and studied the pales in the extra seats at each side of the room. Every gaze was staring back at me with disgusted, emotionless, or hungry eyes. Hungry, as in wanting to drink my blood--I was sure.

I gulped and stared at the black carpet as we stopped just a yard or two from the thrones. Tanner bowed beside me, and he pushed my head down, forcing me to bow too. I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"You may rise." Lana spoke. We stood back up, and I locked eyes with her once more. She smiled at me, the usual friendly smile. I didn't return it. "I was not expecting _this_, Tanner. I figured it was some other unfortunate girl."

Tanner cleared his throat softly, but I was sure he really didn't need to. "I was not aware that my change would take place so soon." he replied, letting go of my waist finally. Lana leaned forward and tilted her head as she studied me. I crossed my arms once more over my breasts.

I could feel the stares of every vampire in the room, save for Tanner, who was watching Lana with warm eyes.

"Rae, dear, how do you feel about this?" she asked me softly.

I swallowed the building lump in my throat--hoping that when I spoke, I wasn't going to choke on my saliva or say something stupid that I didn't mean to say. "I-I…"Oh great, figures. I have to start stuttering. I took a deep breath then. "I don't appreciate what you've done to Tanner."

I was surprised that my voice came out so bold. Though I think my choice of words was a bit wrong. I felt Tanner pinch the tender skin of my underarm. I winced and pulled away from him. Lana chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"He wanted it just as badly as I did, dear." she said, leaning back in the throne again.

"No, you're wrong." I retorted. "Tanner would _never_ want to become a cold-blooded killer!"

Lana's eyebrows narrowed. I suddenly shivered. That was even more wrong to say. I heard the hisses and murmurs and angry whispers from the vampires on the sidelines. Tanner's eyes snapped toward me in shock. Well, when I was mad I said stupid things. It happened to everyone. Right?

Lana opened her mouth to say something, but the lord put his hand up to silence her. Instantly, the other voices of the lower life vampires silenced as well. "I do not understand why you put up with such a human, Lana." he muttered, and stood up. I nearly fell backwards in shock when I saw how tall he was. He towered over me, more so then Dakota ever did. His body was still lean and muscled, but he was mostly legs.

The lord suddenly appeared in front of me and I cried out and stumbles backwards. A strong, cold hand grabbed my chin and painfully pulled me forward. I glared up at the green-eyed bastard as he studied my face. "Your name is Rae?"

"_Raene_." I hissed between clenched teeth. "Only Tanner can call me Rae."

The lord lifted an eyebrow. "Lana called you it. She is not Tanner."

"Well, then I'll just have to tell her I don't appreciate that either." I snorted, and the lord tightened his grip on my jaw. I winced in pain. Any harder and he could snap the bone.

"Do you know who I am?" he demanded.

"Yes, a vampire." I mumbled, trying to cool down my temper before he _did_ decide to break my jaw.

"A vampire lord. _Lord_ Balthazar." he told me in a cool voice, despite his harsh grasp on my face.

"Nice. I'm going to call you Azar for short." I whispered underneath my breath. His eyes narrowed, and he threw me away from him. I gasped out and fell on my butt and stared up at him in shock. I hadn't suspected he heard that--but then again, there was little I knew about vampires.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." he demanded, staring down at me from his probably seven feet.

My eyes fell on Tanner, who was staring at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed. I gaped at him. Way to help a best friend. My thoughts reverberated through my mind and I narrowed my own eyes as I looked up at Balthazar.

"Tanner." I told him. Tanner's stared at me with wide eyes and Balthazar's own eyes widened just barely.

"What about him? He is of no concern to _you_."

I stood up, not caring if my body was suddenly visible through the nightgown. I clenched my fists and looked Balthazar straight in the eye. "He is my best friend. I will _not_ hand him over to foul beasts like _you_."

* * *

**Review and I'll update! **


	5. The Bite

"Rae!" Tanner's voice gasped urgently, as he reached out to me. Lana reached out and touched his cheek suddenly, and Tanner stopped moving and dropped his hand. His face went blank.

I tore my gaze from him and glared at Lana. "What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"I have control over him. I created him." she replied dryly, and returned the same glare. She no longer looked nice. I realized I was suddenly alone in this vampire room.

Balthazar--who I decided I was going to call Azar now--smirked. It turned his coldhearted face into a scary grimace. He touched my cheek and ran sharp claws down it. "You sure are brave in a room full of _foul beasts_." he mocked me.

I moved my head to avoid his claws. "No, I just have enough kindness in my heart to help my best friend." I told him.

"Kindness?" he sneered. "You cannot help him. The only way you would manage to aid him is by sacrificing your sweet-smelling blood. You are pure, are you not?" he suddenly leaned down and sniffed me. My jaw dropped.

"I-I--what?!" I stuttered.

"Pure. Virgin? Are you one? You smell of no sins." he mused. This time I pulled the nightgown farther down my thighs and kept my arms crossed over my chest in sub-consciousness. Azar followed my movements with his green eyes.

"H-how do you know that?" I asked weakly. My body began feeling pathetic again. No! Tanner said they liked fear!

"It is so hard to find such a pure angel nowadays." he sighed, running his claws down my neck and stopping at my nape. I flinched away from him and his hand fell back to his side.

Lana stood suddenly, and took Azar's sleeve in her hands. "Will you claim her?" she asked.

_Claim me_?! I thought, bewildered. Azar's mouth broke into a dark smile that showed his perfectly white, straight teeth. "I think I might just do that." he looked back at me after telling her his answer.

I became angry again. "No way!" I hissed. "I will _not_ be yours! I only want to take Tanner away from here!" I reached past Lana and Azar and grabbed Tanner by the sleeve of his jacket. Before I could pull him along with me, Tanner snarled and shoved me away from him. This time, I landed on my side. I stared at him in hurt.

"Tanner…" I whispered.

"Do _not_ touch me, mortal." he growled at me. He faced the royals and angled his head slightly. "Do what you want with her." and then he twirled on his heel and left me--all alone in the throne room.

I slowly turned to face Lana. The tears broke out as I spoke. "You did this! Why?!" I cried angrily, standing up. Before Lana could retort, I had slapped her across the face. I hit her so hard her head literally snapped to the side and my hand felt like I had just broken it. I bit my lip and cradled my palm against my chest in pain. I was shocked at myself, but I refused to show it. I had never once hit somebody before--seriously.

She stared at me with astonished blue eyes. Azar was also surprised, and I noticed an amused smirk on his face. "My, my, Lana. No human has ever reacted so violently towards you. She must really care about your child."

By "child" I figured he meant Tanner, since Lana practically remade him. Lana's eyes went sharp as she glared daggers at me. I suddenly felt scared shitless. My life was already handing on a thread, and here I was, cradling my sore hand because I had just slapped a vampire queen.

"I honestly have no comment. Though you're burning your bridges right now, I have promised Tanner I would not touch you." Lana said coldly. I raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ can keep a promise?! I find that hard to believe."I snapped.

"Just because she will not lay a hand on you, does not mean I wont, _girl_." Azar hissed, and made toward me. Lana pulled him back. He stopped moving but glared at me.

"I have hidden his memories." she said. "I did not think I would have to, but you left me no choice. _He_ left me no choice."

My jaw was left slack. He didn't remember me. This… this… _bloodsucker_ has taken away my best friend. I blinked. "That doesn't weaken my resolve." I told her quietly.

"You still wish to save him? It is impossible. He is going to remain a vampire for the rest of his life." Azar said.

"Well then I'll take him away from you! He doesn't deserve any of this! He's too good for you!" I barked angrily.

"That is _it_. I do believe we've had enough of her ugly mouth." A vampire from the sidelines stood. It was a tall, blond female.

Another vampire stood in the audience--a male. "Actually, I find her attitude quiet the turn-on. Her mouth is delicious looking, and would look even better coated in blood."

I stared at the male vampire in shock. The blond woman faced the man with a disgusted look on her face. "You are despicable!" she snorted. The man let out a rusty laugh.

"Enough." Azar ordered, and both vampires immediately sat down and went silent. "You will become a human slave here--under my chambers. You will do as I say, when I say. You listen to nobody but I. Understood?"

I let out a smartass laugh. "Like I'm ever going to listen to _you_."

"Would you prefer any other vampire out there?" he waved hand over the audience, and I saw the hungry stares from the vampires. I shuddered.

"I prefer _none _of you."

Azar scowled at me, and suddenly his hand was fisted in my hair. He yanked my head backwards, baring my throat. I choked out a gasp at the speed. "Wench, you are _mine_." he snarled.

"No!" I cried out, and then I felt his mouth at my neck. My eyes shot open. Oh God. He was going to bite me. My leg shot up--much to my own shock, and hit him right where it hurts. He hissed against my neck and leaned against me. Whoops. That wasn't supposed to happen. Weren't they supposed to fall and grasp their groins in pain?!

I underestimated vampires.

I tried to shove him away, but he didn't budge. "You…little…You are going to pay _dearly_ for that." he whispered against my throat. I felt something cold and wet slide against my throat, and then a sharp, agonizing pain. My voice was paralyzed inside of my throat, and all I could do when I felt the sharp fangs slide into the tender skin of my throat was fall against him weakly. He was so tall that he had to bend over, his free arm holding me to his strong body.

I felt the world spin and all the vampires staring at me seemed to double. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling the deranged sucking of his mouth hard against my throat. I was going to die now. _No_, he had said he was going to keep me. For what? For food?

The colorful world before my eyes went black and quiet.

~*~*~

I woke up with a jolt, sitting upright in my bed faster then the world could follow. Then I fell backwards and groaned in pain. My head met with a big, plump, soft pillow. My neck was so horribly sore, it felt like someone had hit a pressure point a million times. I felt weak and shaky.

I looked around the room I was in and realized it was the one I had woken up in before. My eyes fell on the tray of food and a mug of something on the small bedside table beside the bed. I looked at the closed door, and then slid over to the end of the bed to lift up the tray and set it in my lap.

The plate of food was still warm. I sniffed the mug and realized it was a delicious smelling hot tea. I sipped it and smiled when the warmth slid down my throat. I paused when I remembered Azar had bitten me. I sighed heavily and set the tea down, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

How was I supposed to back up my words on saving Tanner if I couldn't even save myself? I glanced wearily out the window, where a sun shined back at me brightly. Just a week ago, I would have laughed hysterically if someone told me vampires were real.

But now, I wasn't the one laughing.

The door in front of my bed suddenly unlocked, and the brown-eyed girl walked in. "You must eat. I have been ordered to bathe you and bring you to the lord." she said in a monotone voice. She stopped at my bedside and stared down at my food.

"Why? Just so I can become a meal again?" I asked snidely, glaring at her. I realized she had tanned skin, and I suddenly wondered if she was a human too. Her eyes were so vacant, and I wondered if the vampires had killed her soul. I would _not_ let that happen to me.

"Lord Balthazar wished to go over the rules with you, alone."

_Alone_. That single word sent shivers down my spine. I stared bitterly down at the toast, bacon and scrambled eggs. My stomach growled, and I picked up the fork and began eating. The girl stood there emotionlessly, not even moving a bone. I tried my best to ignore her, because I was so starving.

I just barely began to finish off my tea, before I asked her, "What is your name?"

Her eyes widened a bit and I could have sworn a sparkle flashed in her brown gaze. "Julie." she replied. I sipped the rest of my tea and studied her. Her hair was a mass of frizz, and her face was slightly smudged with what looked like blood--or mud. Hopefully mud. My eyes trailed down to her tiny body, and paused on her neck. My eyes widened. There were scabbed over fang marks all along her throat. I choked on my tea.

I quickly set the mug down and handed her the tray. She set it aside and motioned for me to follow her. She was short and I wondered how old she was. Underneath her dirty demeanor, she had to have been no older then fifteen or sixteen.

I slowly followed her to a bathroom, with a large Victorian bathtub and a huge-Jacuzzi looking shower. It appeared to be such high-technology--I would never expect it to be in a castle.

Julie handed me a towel and a black, silk dress that was jagged around the hem and formed into a halter around the neck. I stared at it in awe. It was gorgeous. She bowed her head and then left the bathroom. I twitched in irritation when I heard the familiar click of the door locking. Did _all_ the doors in this house lock from the outside?!

I sighed and set aside the towel and dress. Then I stripped from my underwear and nightgown and started the huge shower. I bathed quickly, using the waterfall spring shampoo and conditioner and then lavender and chamomile body wash, before I dried myself.

Then I picked up the dress, and two items fell out from underneath the folds. I looked down and picked up the strapless, lacy bra and the bootie shorts matching underwear. I grimaced.

This Azar must really like black lace and silk. I sighed and slipped on the undergarments and then the dress. I gazed at myself in the mirror. My black hair curled slightly since I couldn't straighten it. I pushed my bangs to the side and combed through my hair with the brush on the counter.

I froze and my mouth fell open in a silent gasp. There on my neck were two, similar bite marks that appeared the same as what Tanner's had looked like. I quickly looked away from my neck. Then my reflection stared back at me. Those large hazel eyes seemed to glare at me, cursing me for getting myself caught up in this drastic situation.

I looked away before my own reflection could break my resolve anymore. Then I gathered up my old nightgown and underwear and told Julie I was done. She unlocked the door and took the dirty clothes from me. She handed me a pair of black high heels that were at least two inches off the ground. They strapped up around my ankles twice, and showed my toes. I slipped them on quickly.

Julie started walking, and I quickly followed after, my heels clapping against the carpets. We walked to a large wooden door, and she knocked on it. Azar's voice called back, "Come in."

And then she opened it. She pulled me toward the door and then shoved me inside of the room. The door shut behind me, and I found myself utterly alone with the vampire lord.


	6. Splinters and Blood

There he sat, all sophisticated and such, in the large office chair with gold embroidering the wood, and violet cushions that appeared soft and comfortable to the touch. The ridiculously large desk sat in front of him, full of paper, pens, books and in the center of it all was a large glass of dark _red _liquid. The desk and chair was right beside a huge, ovular window that--much to my surprise, showed a huge, beautiful garden enclosed with thick, black iron gates.

"Please, sit." Azar motioned to the chair in front of his desk that looked like an ant compared to his own. I held a hand over his recent bite mark as I sat. I trained my eyes into a glare as I watched him warily. Azar shuffled through the pile of papers indifferently but kept his eyes glued to mine coolly.

I gulped, feeling slightly nervous under his stare. "W-what did you want?" I asked.

Azar set down the papers and leaned forward, resting his elbows against the wood of his desk and setting his chin against his knuckles. "Is that any way to speak to your master?" he inquired, a smirk gracing his pretty features.

"_Master_?" I snorted, crossing my arms. His eyes ran over me from head to toes, and I felt self-conscious.

"Yes, considering I am stronger, faster, smarter and," he paused, and his eyes swept from my dress to meet my own eyes, "much more appeasing to the eye."

I stared at him, and his words sunk in. I stood up slowly, and glared at him. "If insulting me was all you called me in for, then let me excuse myself to get Tanner and leave this place." I told him bitterly, and then walked to the door. Honestly, I was surprised with myself at how well I handled that. I never had been the type to speak without thinking, but being around the vampires had suddenly changed me. Azar hadn't stopped me yet, so I turned the doorknob and opened the door. Was he letting me leave?

And then I was thrust into the door, slamming it shut in the process. I cried out in pain as my nose hit the wood hard. I turned my head to the side and peered from the corner of my eye at Azar, who was pressed against me, each hand resting against the wood on either side of my head. My heartbeat sped up. Azar's eyes traveled to my nose.

"Ah, you are bleeding. How discouraging." he murmured. I gritted my teeth and swiped the back of my hand across my upper lip, where the warm liquid was dripping. Sure enough, the gory red stared back at me from my hand. I felt dizzy.

"You bastard…" I managed to whisper. Azar didn't smile. Instead, his right hand fisted into my hair and yanked it downwards, once again bringing my head back so I could look back at him. The whole front of my body was still pressed painfully against the door by his hard cold one.

He frowned down at me. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

I swallowed the painful lump in my throat from my neck being pulled backwards, and muttered, "Of course I am. I'm fucking terrified right now. But being scared won't scare me _off_. I already promised I was going to save Tanner."

Azar stared down at me, most likely contemplating something. "And how do you plan on saving him? Even if you escape with him by your side, all Lana will have to do is call to him."

My eyes widened a bit. She had that much power over him?! I scowled up at Azar. "Then I'll just have to kill her." I stated pompously, mentally cheering myself on for feeling so…brave.

But the next reaction was _not_ the one I was expecting. Azar threw his head back and started laughing. _Laughing_. Full-blown, serious laughter. I stared up at him in disbelief. What the hell did he find so funny? Then he stopped abruptly and looked down at me in amusement. I watched as his eyes hardened and his face turned into a scowl.

"Fool." he uttered, and then wrenched his hand to the roots of my hair, his other hand grabbing my shoulder, and he threw me across the room.

I screamed and the room sped past me in a blur. I hit something hard--sharp, and then landed in a heap on the other side of his desk, beside his giant chair. Papers fluttered around me, and I realized I had knocked off everything across his desk. I sniffled to hold my tears back and slowly sat up. But the piercing pain in my leg caused me to cry out in agony and fall back down.

"Oh God…" I sobbed, holding onto my side. I looked down and cried out. A large shard of glass was lodged into my thigh. Azar's shadow fell over me as he stopped beside my head. I didn't even acknowledge him. Instead, my scared thoughts were settled on my injured thigh and the broken glass pieces all around me. I had fallen against his cup of blood.

"Pitiful." Azar murmured softly as he kneeled down beside me. His hand reached toward the glass, and I flinched away from him, hot tears swelling in my eyes and pouring down my cheeks. The pain was dreadful, but the fact of letting Azar touch me was appalling. "You are going to bleed to death."

"Good! Then let me!" I attempted to hiss, but it came out in a gasp.

Azar leaned back on his heels and raised an eyebrow. "So Tanner is staying with us?"

I halted in my tears and stared at the vampire lord in realization. He was right. I sighed. Azar smirked and reached back toward the glass.

"This might hurt a bit." he told me quietly, and then grabbed the glass. He yanked it out and to hold in my scream of pain, I bit down _hard_ on my bottom lip and it came out as a muffled shriek. I fell back on the floor, uncaring of the sharp prickly shards of glass stabbing in my back as I writhed in the burning torture spreading through my thigh. I barely felt Azar picking me up bridle style.

I didn't even realize he had taken me to a strange smelling room and set me down on a plain white mattress until I heard his voice.

"Get Nikolas." he ordered somebody. His voice was faint, much less aching then the pain in my abused leg. I forced my eyes open and looked around me, wincing every time a sharp sting shot through my leg. I didn't dare look down at it, afraid it would make the pain twice as bad.

It looked like we were in a hospital room, except there were multiple beds with white sheets, and lots of TV's and couches. Azar sat beside me on a large stool. His eyes fell on me.

"Where are we?" I demanded weakly.

"The hospital wing. The human nurses are…out today. I do not trust a vampire nurse with you, so I called in the stable boy."

For a second, I would have laughed senselessly, but now I just stared at him--dumbfounded. "Stable boy?" I asked in the you-are-stupid voice.

Azar glanced down at my leg and then back up at me. "Yes. He used to be a human doctor. Fell in love with a vampire, got punished, was sent to the stables."

"I wasn't asking about his personal life! I was asking why the hell you-" I gritted my teeth and grimaced when my thigh started throbbing angrily. _Don't look, don't look, don't look_! I sucked in a deep breath and continued. "I was asking why you have a stable in the first place. Vampires shouldn't need horses."

"For several reasons, _stupid _mortal. Firstly, those of us who prefer animal blood drink from the stallions. They have strong, powerful blood. Secondly, vampires do appreciate not having to run around all the time."

I laid back against the bed and breathed deeply, trying to ignore the pain. I felt dizzy and weak. I was loosing too much blood. I could feel it dripping down my side, probably already drenching the dress.

"I'm going to ignore your comment on me being stupid." I muttered.

"Did _not _think you would catch it." he retorted. Before I could respond, I heard a door opening. I glanced over just in time to see a handsome, tanned man swiftly walk into the room. His clothes looked a bit shabby, but his sleeves were rolled up and he was wiping his hands off with a towel.

"Sorry, my lord. I was having troubles with Perrynight." he apologized. He had a very slight southern accent that was barely noticeable, but very sexy and matched him perfectly. His hair was disarray, slightly curly and blond. His skin was surfer tan, and he had the brightest, prettiest blue eyes. Who was Perrynight?

Azar smiled at him, though it was a cold smile. "It is fine. Just see to it that she is bandaged up. She may have other…shards stuck in her other places from rolling around on the glass." he stood as he spoke. Nikolas, the stableman and former doctor, bowed to him and I scowled.

"Gross." I muttered under my breath. Both Azar and Nikolas eyed me with amused eyes. "Nobody should bow down to you."

Azar chuckled. "I will leave her in your hands. I trust you will keep her alive, yes?" he questioned. Nikolas nodded, and Azar turned and left the room.

As soon as he left the room and the door shut, I slapped my hands over my face and cried out. "Make the pain _stop_!" I yelled. Nikolas's eyes widened and he fumbled in a drawer next to my bed and pulled out a box. He opened it and pulled out an IV needle attached to a thin tube. It was my turn to widen my eyes. "What are you doing with that?!"

"Giving you morphine." Nikolas told me. I blinked a few times, and I noticed the pouch of clear liquid. He attached the end of the tube to it, tested the pump, and hung it on the side of the bed. Then he grabbed my wrist. I yelped and yanked away from him when he lowered the needle down.

"There is no way in hell you're shoving that thing into me!" I shouted, sitting upright in the bed. I shouted out again in frustration when my thigh began throbbing. My eyes fell on the gaping wound and everything went quiet. My jaw was hanging in shock. The wound looked… I felt my stomach turn. I looked away before I vomited my breakfast.

I felt warm hands touch my wrist again, and this time I didn't resist. I shut my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth until they grinded against each other. "It's called an IV by the way." he told me, and then I felt a slight prick in the crease of my elbow. I relaxed slightly. It felt nothing like Azar's fangs being sunk into my neck. "You'll be feeling the side effects in a few seconds." Nikolas told me. I watched him as he grabbed several other items and pulled my dress up. I gasped.

"H-hey!"

He gave me an apologetic smile. "I won't do anything perverted if you don't want me to." I wasn't sure whether or not he was joking, but I leaned my head back as I began feeling drowsy and heavy. Stupid morphine. I heard water running, and then I felt a warm rag dab along my leg, probably wiping up the blood. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Tanner.

_What is he doing right now, anyway_? I wondered, resting my arms over my face to avoid the light above me. The gentle ministrations of Nikolas calmed me down, and after awhile the pain in my leg subsided to a dull ache.

"Hey… _Nikolas_, right?" I muttered. My voice sounded sleepy and slightly husky.

"Mhmm."

"Do I need stitches?" I felt so stupid asking such a question. The pressure against my leg ceased a moment, only to be replaced by something cold.

"Yes. Right now I'm removing any surrounding shards. Think you have any anywhere else?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think the glass went through the material of my dress." It sounded like my words were slurring together slightly. I felt high--not like I would ever know what that felt like though. Just a wild guess.

"Alright."

There was a moment of silence, and my arms fell to my sides. I was so sleepy. I forced my heavy eyelids open and looked down at Nikolas. He was using sharp, shiny silver tweezers and pulling splinters of glass from my thigh. The wound was currently covered by a small bandage that was soaking up the blood. It hadn't bled as much as I thought it did, surprisingly. I watched Nikolas work carefully, completely focused on my tender, swollen red skin.

He was a pretty human. His jeans were slightly messy and had random holes in them, and his sweater was a turtleneck. I wondered if he had fang marks all over his neck like Julie.

My eyes looked at his bright blue ones. They weren't dull like Julie's at all. I suddenly heard words bubbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Your eyes are so pretty."

If I could blush right now, I totally would. Instead, I just stared at him with a cheesy grin on my face. Nikolas paused and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks. Why don't you go to sleep?" he offered, smiling slightly. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I _am _really sleepy, so…" I trailed off and yawned. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

~*~*~

When I woke up, I was still in the hospital room. The IV was still in my arm, and my leg was neatly bandaged. My dress had been removed and replaced with a familiar looking black nightgown… _Ugh_.

I looked down at the IV and made a face. There was nothing in the tube. I reached down and pulled it out, grimacing at the feeling of the needle sliding from my vein. Then I pushed it to the side and sat up. I was careful not to move my sore leg. By lord was it sore! So was my scalp--most likely from Azar pulling my hair constantly.

I stretched my arms and yawned loudly. The door to the infirmary opened slowly and Julie walked in with a tray of food. I smelled the mashed potatoes and gravy first, and when I saw the delicious looking ham, my stomach gurgled. I smiled. She handed me it and sat down on the stool next to my bed.

"Thank you!" I said happily, and dug in, taking sips of the ice cold water between every couple of bites. I glanced over at Julie, who was staring blankly across the room. The bites on her neck were completely visible today. I swallowed my bite of food.

"How old are you?" I asked.

Her head slowly turned toward me and she bowed slightly. "Fourteen, my lady."

I froze and stared in shock at her. _Fourteen_? _My lady_?! "Why did you call me that?"

"You are higher then me. Lord Balthazar is your master. I must address you as a higher being." she explained. I dropped my fork to the plate with a clatter.

"Bullshit!" I hissed. Julie turned wide eyes on me. "Just call me Rae." I offered her a smile. She stared at me and nodded. Well, it was a start, right?

There was another long silence as I finished my food and sipped on my water.

"So… If you don't mind me asking, Julie, how did you… get here?" I was half tempted to wince after I asked that. I was sure it would be a hard explanation on her part.

But Julie told me as if it wasn't a problem. "My master, Sir Azaziel, saved me multiple times from my abusive father. One night, fathers' abuse became so bad, I ran away and ended up in Azaziel's arms. He promised me he would take me to a better place."

My hands were in mid-air, still holding the cup of water, as I watched the emotions in her eyes dance around. When she spoke of Azaziel, her eyes lit up as if he were her hero. I turned away and grimaced. "Vampires?" I mumbled, and sipped more of my water. "How could this be a better place with vampires?"

Julie smiled softly at me, a faint quirk of her lips. "They make me forget the pain. Vampires are not as bad as you think. As long as you follow the rules and act properly in front of your superiors, then you are safe and protected here."

"But the marks all over your neck…" I insisted. Julie's eyes lit up again.

"Azaziel's bites are pleasurable. He takes the bad, past memories away." she told me. I suddenly felt like I was getting in _way _over my head. When she spoke of Azaziel, it was out of love. I couldn't help but feel pity for her. He was merely using her, I was sure. And besides that, Azar's bite hadn't been pleasurable at _all_.

When I finished my water, she took the tray, bid her goodbyes and left me alone again. But…not for long. The door opened _again_, and it was Nikolas. This time he was wearing an indigo cashmere sweater with once more a high collar. Now I was getting suspicious. When he saw me, his angular sculpted face broke into a healthy smile. He looked a lot cleaner today, and his hair was a bit more tamed. He looked somewhat like a surfer…dude.

"How are you feeling?" he came around the other side and then frowned, picking up the IV and showing it to me with a concerned face. I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I feel a lot better. Thanks!" I said, and then swung my uninjured leg toward the side of the bed. I inhaled sharply, and then swung my injured one over. To my surprise, it didn't hurt anymore then it did with the dull ache. I stared at the bandages in bewilderment. Nikolas chuckled.

"Hope you didn't mind it, but I used some vampire blood. It will heal it a lot faster and it takes away most of the pain."

I grimaced. "Lovely." I said sarcastically, and slowly stood up. Nikolas took hold of my arm and helped me stand. I winced. I couldn't apply pressure to it, but I could stand, shifting all my weight over on my other foot. "So whose blood did you use?" I asked dryly, leaning against the bed.

"Sir Azaziel's." he answered. I went stiff and he gave me a concerned look. "You know him?"

"I--uh--heard things." I breathed. "Why his?"

"Because Julie is his, and Julie is your maid. He is pretty nice, believe it or not."

"Why couldn't it have been somebody else's? Like Tanner's?" I smiled hopefully at him. Nikolas frowned and shook his head.

"Sir Tanner's vampire blood isn't produced completely. He's still a newborn. I am not allowed to give you any of the royals' blood because well… that's a private reason." he told me. I resisted groaning in frustration. Any secrets to the royals would help a lot in saving Tanner!

"Where is Tanner anyway?" I asked.

"Serving Lady Lana." Nikolas replied. I scowled.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'll be off." I wrenched my arm from his grasp and started walking toward the door, totally forgetting about my injured leg. I ended up falling against Nikolas--who happened to be right beside me--in pain.

"Easy, you don't want to tear your stitches. Perhaps it's best you rest a bit more." he told me, and started steering me back toward my bed. I shook my head frantically.

"No! I have to go save Tanner from that evil witch!" I exclaimed. I struggled against his strong grasp, still too weak to hit him. He ended up gaining control, and sat me on the bed. "You think I'm gonna stay here?!" I snorted, and got right back up.

Nikolas let out a frustrated sigh and pushed me back against the bed. "You need to stay! Or else I'll get Lord Balthazar!" he warned. I went still. He let out a thankful sigh and let me go. Three, two--he walked around the other side of the bed--_one_!

I readied the pain I was going to feel, and leapt out of bed again. "Hey!" Nikolas gasped, as I took off toward the door. I pulled it open and froze in shock, letting out a whoosh of air.

"_Tanner_!" I exclaimed. There he stood on the other side of the door, his hand raised as if he were about to knock. He looked at me in slight surprise and then dropped his hand.

"How do you know who I am?" he demanded. I felt a pang of hurt for me and hate for Lana. That was right, she had hidden his memories. I evened my breath and tried not to show my pain.

"I-I… I mean, you _are_ Lady Lana's claim, aren't you? Everyone knows who you are." I gave a fake, weak smile but he seemed convinced.

"Very well. You must be Lord Balthazar's slave then?"

"It's Rae." I told him, wincing when he called me slave. I felt my throat start to burn with tears. No, I couldn't cry right now. Tanner's eyes suddenly flicked down to my leg.

"You're bleeding." he stated, and took a step back. I looked down and gasped. Nikolas was by my side in a second.

"This is why I said to rest!" he scolded, and grabbed me around the waist. He practically picked me up under his arm like a football and carried me back to the bed.

"No! No! Tanner! Help! Please! We have to get out of here! You have to listen to me!" Screw acting. I'm going tell him the truth. He stared at me as if I were insane. "It's me Raene! Remember?! Your best friend ever?! Raene Lazuli!" I gasped out to him as Nikolas set me on the bed and studied the light bleeding from the bandages.

Tanner's eyebrows furrowed. "Nikolas, is she sick?" he asked, and my heart plummeted. He didn't remember. Tanner Reiten didn't _remember _me. Nikolas turned toward him and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Sir Tanner, perhaps it's her medication." he lied. My eyes widened.

"No! I'm not even on medication!" I nearly yelled. Tanner traded glanced with Nikolas and then he bowed his head slightly.

"Well, I must get back to Lord Balthazar. He just wanted me to tell you that when you're done with the girl, to bring her back to his office."

I became flustered. "There is _no_ way in hell I'm going back to be alone with that asshole!" I told him. Tanner's eyes narrowed.

"He allows you to call him such vulgar words?"

Nikolas was rewrapping my wound. Thankfully the scent of blood wasn't strong enough to lure Tanner in. Plus he was on the other side of the room outside of the door. "Vulgar?! _Vulgar words_?! Since when did you say stuff like that?! Oh my… No! She totally screwed your brain up!" I wailed, running my hands frantically through my hair. Nikolas gave me an unnerved look with a hint of concern.

He turned to Tanner, who seemed just as confused. "Sir Tanner, I will get her to Lord Balthazar as soon as possible." he offered him a smile, and Tanner nodded. He gave one last look to me, and then disappeared.


	7. I'm Not Cool

I fell back on the bed in a heap. "This wasn't supposed to happen. How could she have erased his memories of me?!" I cried out. Nikolas tightened my bandage and pulled the hem of my dress back down. He stood upright and peered down at me.

"It's impossible to erase one's memories. All she did was push them into a dark, hidden corner of his mind." I looked back up at him as he spoke.

"So there's a way to get them back?!" I exclaimed, sitting back up in excitement. Nikolas suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I said too much. Come on, let's get you to Lord Balthazar." He helped me sit up but I resisted standing. He gave me a frustrated look. "Work with me, please."

"First off, his name is Lord Azar, or asshole, or bastard. Second of all…_what do you mean you said too much_?!" I yelled, and he flinched back in shock. Then he hurriedly covered my mouth with his hands.

"_Shh_! Do you _want_ to be punished again?!" he hissed, and I went still. He let go my mouth and I took in a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Punished?" I demanded.

"Yes, Lord… _Balthazar--_"

"_Azar_."

"--will bite you again." he told me, ignoring my interruption. I rolled my eyes.

"He can bite me all he wants. I'll just keep getting back up." I told him. Nikolas stared at me in thought. His blue eyes studied me, and then a small smile came to his face.

"I like you." he stated, and then forced me to stand up. "Now let's go."

I was forced to limp beside him, feeling embarrassed every time we passed a vampire who stared at us like we were delicious meals… which to them, we were. We made it back to the familiar office. I sighed heavily when Nikolas knocked, Azar bid our welcome, and then he pushed me into the room. _Déjà vu _much? Hm, they must know I would struggle. Whatever the reason, the door shut behind me, but I was blessed with a sudden surprise this time.

Lana, Tanner, Azar and another vampire, just as handsome as Tanner, were sitting in the chairs. They turned to look at me. Azar graced me with a smile. "How nice of you to join us. I would like you to meet the duke, Azaziel. He will be your guard."

_Azaziel? Julie's master?!_

Azaziel smiled softly at me and I had to clench my fists to keep from slapping him. He had medium-short, spiky brown hair and dark eyes, almost black. His face was slightly aristocratic, but he appeared to still be in his late teens, or early twenties. I forced a smile. "Nice to meet you." Then I turned my furious gaze on Azar. "Now why in hell's name do I need a guard? Why can't Tanner do it?!"

I saw Tanner falter, and I kept forgetting he didn't remember me…_for now_.

Azar crossed his hands in front of him on the desk and entwined his fingers together. "You will be staying here for awhile--"

"Until I can escape with _you-know-who_." I interrupted, and Azar narrowed his eyes and continued.

"Therefore, when you are out and about, Azaziel will be the one protecting you from rebelling vampires around here. And _Tanner_ cannot do it because he has a woman to please, and he has not fulfilled all of his training yet."

"I'm beginning to think you're just jealous." I muttered. Azar smiled ruefully. I looked at Tanner, who appeared completely confused.

"What is going on here? You act like you know me." Tanner crossed his arms and stared at me. I smiled at him.

"_You_ know me, but Lana here hid your memories of me because she's jealous too." Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out. What happened to _think fast, speak last_? Tanner let out a growl.

"It's _Lady_ Lana to you."

I glared at Lana. "Really? Lady this? Lord that? What's with the titles? It shouldn't make a difference!"

Lana only smiled in response. Azar cleared his throat. "Enough. Rae--"

"Raene."

Azar stood up suddenly, slapping his hands down on the desk. I flinched back. He glared at me. "Cease your interrupting or I will tear into your pathetic little neck again!" he threatened. I crossed my own arms and lifted my chin.

"And I'll tell you what I told _Sir _Nikolas. You can take me down all you want, but I'll just keep getting back up. I will _not_ give up on saving Tanner. I will change him, and he will remember me sooner or later."

Azar frowned. "What really bothers me is the fact you address Nikolas so formally."

I smirked. "Because I respect him." Good answer!

Azar slowly sat back down. "I honestly am amused with you. I have never seen a human willing to risk their life to save another. Though you are quite the _child_ about it. And besides such, your blood is not even appeasing. I have tasted better."

I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. I crinkled my nose in spitefulness. "Just explain why you wanted me here." I told him. He sat back and glared at me some more. All I received were more stares or glares from the other vampires. I sighed heavily and gritted my teeth. "I mean, Lord Azar, please tell me why I have been…summoned…here." Oh great, now I was going to have to run to the bathroom and clean my mouth free of those burning words. Azar smiled.

"I will let the nickname go for now. I have brought you here because we have to explain the rules of this castle. Lana, if you may."

Lana stood and smiled friendly at me. "Rule one, wherever you go outside of your room, Azaziel follows. You'll have your privacy in the bathroom and your room. Second, disobedience will be reprimanded, third, respect every other above you--which means every vampire here, and fourth, you are not allowed to speak to Tanner unless he speaks to you first." Her smile dropped as she spoke the fourth rule. My jaw dropped.

"W-what?" I sputtered. Tanner traded glances between Lana and I and then smirked slightly. He was enjoying this.

Azar smiled. "Interesting. So, Azaziel, are you looking forward to watching this little hellcat?" he asked the other male vampire. I twitched. I really wanted to slap him.

Azaziel stood and nodded. He bowed to Lana and Azar and then turned to me. He held his hand out. "It will be pleasant to watch over you." he said. I looked at him, and then at his outstretched hand. I kept my arms crossed. Azaziel's smile faltered and he dropped his hand.

"Certainly." I said coldly.

Suddenly, out of the silence that had risen, the loud song of _I'm Not Cool _by _Soho Dolls_ sang loudly and interrupted my thoughts of anger. Azar looked slightly surprised and Tanner's head snapped towards the desk, where the song was coming from. It had been so long--but I recognized that ringtone. Yes, _ringtone_.

"You _have_ my cell phone?!" I cried out in shock. Azar opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out an iPhone. It was still ringing loudly.

"Dakota? Who might this be?" he mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Dakota?!" I gasped, and shot forward to the desk. Just as I reached out to grab my phone, Azar pulled back, twisting the phone out of my reach. I glared at him. "Give. Me. My. Phone." I ordered between gritted teeth. Azar smirked.

"Speakerphone, dear." and then he handed it to me. I sighed and yanked it from his grasp. I answered it, and put it on speaker.

"Dakota?" I turned my back to the vampires so it felt more…private…even though they could hear our conversation quite well.

"Rae?! Shit! Where the hell have you been? Selene and I have been worried sick! You, Lana and Tanner haven't been at school for the past couple of days! I tried visiting yours and Tanner's houses, but nobody is at your house, and Tanner's parents have sent out a search party! I've been calling your phone for the past--"

"_Silence him_." Azar whispered into my ear. I jumped in shock. I hadn't even heard him walk up to me. Dakota was still talking.

"D-Dakota! It's okay! We're fine!" I interrupted him.

Dakota stopped talking and he was breathing heavily from aggravation. "Where _are_ you guys?!" he demanded.

I looked over my shoulder at Azar. He was inches from me. He narrowed his eyes at me, as if reading my mind. "If you tell him_, I will bite_." he muttered harshly, and shoved my hair from my neck. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lower lip to think of an answer.

"Rae?" Dakota asked from the speaker.

"D-don't worry about us. We're fine. Lana's mother took us on a really, really long trip to…"

"England." Tanner suddenly said from my other side.

"Tanner?! Dude! What the hell?! Your parents are worried sick! You could have at least said something!"

"My apologies. Tell them I am severely sorry. This trip was a last minute preparation. We are learning about the British History for early college credits." Tanner explained. I watched him as he spoke. His indigo eyes lit up slightly as he spoke to Dakota. I realized that glitter in his eyes was recognition. I felt a sharp stab of jealousy through me. He remembered Dakota. Why not me? Did Lana _only_ take his memories of _me _away?

Finally I heard Dakota sigh heavily. "Alright man. I'll tell them. But you guys need to come back _soon_. Anyway, Rae?"

"Yeah, I'm here." My voice came out weak and just above a whisper. I was holding back tears. It felt so nice to hear Dakota's voice.

"Stay safe, okay?" he demanded. I laughed shakily.

"Thanks Dakota."

"Oh and Rae? One more thing…" he paused so I could answer.

"What is it?"

"I--uh… never mind."

I stared down at my phone. "Tell me!"

"I miss you a lot. And…I love you."

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened.

"Well, talk to you later." he said, and then hung up. My phone screen lit up and said, _call ended_.

I felt Azar lean his mouth against my neck. "The human boy _loves_ you?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice. I ignored him and moved away. I looked at Tanner, who was studying me incredulously.

"How do you know Dakota?" he questioned. I glared slightly.

"I'll explain later." I told him dryly. I looked back at Azar, who walked back to his desk.

"You can keep your phone, but every time you use it, one of us must be around to hear the conversation." he told me. I held on tightly to my phone and scrutinized him.

"So was that all you wanted to talk about?" I demanded. Azar leaned forward on his desk and smiled thoughtfully at me.

"Not… exactly. I wish to be with you alone for a few minutes, though." He nodded to the other vampires, who bowed back. Lana and Tanner swept past me first; Tanner giving me a curious gaze as he passed. I resisted the urge to reach out and hug him until he asphyxiated. I longed to touch my best friend again--soon.

Azaziel smiled as he walked past me, and before he shut the door after himself, he glanced over at Azar. "My lord, I'll be waiting outside to guide her back to her room."

When Azar nodded his approval, the door shut and I was alone with the bastard. I turned on him again. "What the hell?! Now what?!" I hissed. Azar motioned for me to come to him. I shook my head. His eyes narrowed. I remembered what it felt like when he bit me. I winced and walked over to the desk.

He leaned toward me and looked down at my body. "How is your thigh?" he asked.

"Sore. Thanks a lot." I muttered darkly. Azar was suddenly standing and beside me in less then a second. I stared at him in astonishment. Damn vampires were fast!

Before I could stop him, Azar shoved me against his desk, forcing me to sit down on it. I looked down and suddenly realized I was still dressed in that skimpy black, almost see-through nightgown. I flushed cherry red. Oh gosh! I had gone this whole time talking to them with _this_ on?! How could I have forgotten? Azar pushed the hem of the gown up to the point it showed my purple and black striped underwear.

"H-hey!" I gasped, and tried shoving it back down. He cast me a glare and held his hand on my upper thigh to secure the gown up. I blushed and looked away. If he lowered his head anymore…

He ran his free hand over the bandages and applied slight pressed around the wound. I winced.

"Ow…"

He suddenly stood up a bit more, so that his face was centimeters from mine. I leaned back a bit so I could look him in the eye. He was so close, I could slap the shit out of him. But he was also stronger, faster, smarter and of course…more appeasing to the eye. Famous words of the _Asshole_.

"Would you like me to make it all better?" he whispered to me, and I couldn't help but suddenly become dizzy from the delicious smell of his breath. I wasn't even sure what it smelled like, but it was seducing. _No! What the hell?!_ I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at him. He leaned closer to me, and I stared into his jade eyes. I felt entranced, staring into their deep depths and smelling his sweet breath--I felt like I had no control over my body.

Our noses were touching now.

"Are you sure?" he said so softly, that I had to strain to hear it. I shook my head. Oh great, that means I'm not sure. Shit.

He smirked, and pressed his lips against mine. And suddenly, a hundred thoughts came flooding back into my fuzzy mind. Tanner, Dakota, Selene, the castle of vampires… I yanked backwards and brought my hand straight across his face--much like I had done to Lana. But Azar's head didn't snap to the side. It moved just a millimeter, and his green eyes hardened.

Oops.

His hand went from my upper thigh to my wound in point-zero-one seconds. My eyes widened. "You _stupid_ girl." he hissed, and squeezed my thigh so hard I thought my leg would break. I cried out in pain and tried to struggle against him, hitting his chest with my fists and yelling out.

I felt his nails tear into the bandages and dig into my skin. I started crying and stopped moving instantly. My leg went numb before the first tears could scroll down my face. He had hit a pressure point--or two. I fell back on the desk and heaved a sob. I had never felt such pain before. This was unbelievable.

"Are you done?" he asked--so calmly it was as if he was a bystander enjoying a romance movie. I opened my eyes as he released my leg. He was hovering over me, his body between my legs and his hands resting on either side of my head on the desk. I managed a glare.

"I hate you." I whispered angrily. My leg was throbbing again, and I knew the stitches had broken. He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like me to make it feel better now?"

"What are you going to do if I say no?"

"Keep causing you pain until you say yes."

I bit hard down on my cheek to keep from yelling at him again. Instead, I turned my head to the side and glared out the window into the slowly darkening sky. "Whatever. Just get it over with…and no funny shit." I muttered.

I could have sworn Azar's smirk floated around the air around me. I could just imagine it on his face. He slid off of me and I felt him unwrap the bandages. I closed my eyes tightly. He could probably see my underwear right now. This was embarrassing.

I winced and nearly starting crying again when he tore off the remainder of the stitches. I couldn't help but look down at what he was planning on doing. My blood was dripping anew, and I knew there was going to be a nasty scar there. And then I stared in horror as Azar began lapping up the blood like a thirsty puppy. I couldn't even help but shudder at the pleasant feeling of his cool tongue against my aching wound. I watched him, entranced. His eyes were closed, and his face appeared relaxed, pleased, as if her were enjoying it.

Oh right. He was a vampire.

His eyes suddenly opened, and it took me a moment to notice he was staring straight back at me with deep, red eyes instead of green ones. My breath caught in my throat at the scary sight. It was dangerous-looking, but it sparked something deep inside of me. My eyes were wide, and they widened even more when he slowly and agonizingly slid his tongue up my thigh, past my wound and closer to my secret area--or at least I've been trying to keep private. Up until now.

I threw my head back and let out an unintentional moan when he reached it, moving my underwear to the side. When the moan reached my ears and I actually comprehended it was from _me_, my eyes snapped open. Oh. My. _Gosh_. What was I doing?! "N-n-no!" My order was so quiet and weak, I wasn't sure if it came out of my mouth or my mind. Azar paused his ministrations with his tongue, and peered up at me. "Stop!"

He pulled back slightly and smirked up at me, his eyes still reddened. "Are you sure you want me to? I told you I would make everything feel better." his voice was husky, and sent shivers down my spine. I frantically shook my head, snapping my legs shut to block his entrance. He frowned, and slowly stood up.

"Y-you said just my thigh… The wound…" I mumbled, and pushed the hem of my gown down to cover my underwear that I fixed. Azar glanced down at my wound, and then I did. My eyes widened. What the…_hell_?

I was pretty sure that just minutes ago, there was a huge gaping wound there, bloody and gory, and now, it was a scab, and much smaller in size. I looked back up at him in bewilderment. He smirked down at me. "I did." he simply said, and then walked around the other side of his desk. I sat up quickly and stood up slowly, testing my leg for any sharp pains as I put pressure on it. _Nothing_ but a dull ache.

I smiled brilliantly at Azar, but when I saw him glaring at me, my smile dropped. I crossed my arms, suddenly remembering this damn vampire lord had just…I gulped. I needed to take a shower--_badly_.

"T-thanks." I murmured quietly. Azar waved his hand in a _no-problem _motion.

"Leave before I give into my beast and tear into you in _other_ places."

I glanced at him one last time in dismay, before turning on my heel and opening the door. Azaziel was leaning against the wall opposite of the door, and as soon as I shut the door behind me, I blushed furiously. He had probably heard _everything_. If he had though, he didn't make anything of it. Instead he smiled at me.

"Any destinations in mind?" he asked.

"Yeah, the shower." I grunted, and turned and started walking back up towards the bathroom next to my room. I could hear Azaziel's soft footsteps behind me. "Aren't vampires supposed to be quiet and sly?"

"I'm making noise to avoid startling you." Azaziel chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and continued on, him practically at my heels. "Just so you know, I hate you and every other vampire except Tanner in this place." I muttered.

"Why not Tanner?" he asked casually.

"Because…" I paused and trailed off, wondering what I should say. "Because he is my best friend."

"_Is_? Or _was_? He didn't seem to know you back in the room."

"That's because that _stupid_ bitch of a vampire queen hid his memories of me. _Only me_!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Lady Lana." Azaziel corrected. I halted in my walking and spun on my heel. To my shock, he had stopped _literally_ before walking into me. Our faces were centimeters apart, which made it easier to explain in a low fierce whisper:

"She is _not_ my queen. She is _your_ queen. I hate her. I _hate_ Azar, and I hate _you _already." Then I turned and continued walking. Azaziel's footsteps weren't heard for a moment, and then I heard them after I took a few steps.

"Why do you hate _me_? Because I'm on _their_ side?"

"One of the reasons." I made it to the bathroom door. But before I opened it, I gave one last look over my shoulder at Azaziel. He appeared confused a moment, and then asked:

"_One _of the reasons? What did I do?"

"Have you _looked_ at Julie's neck?!" I snarled. Azaziel looked taken back for a moment, and then his face became saddened, which shocked me for a moment.

"She wants them. It's a constant reminder of me, she says." he told me. I stared at him, unbelieving, and then turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting it behind me with a loud _slam_.


	8. Baling Hay

After my shower, I stared at myself in the mirror above the sink. The marks on my neck still screamed out at me, marring my ivory skin. I looked tired and I had slightly purple bruises on random parts of my body from being thrown across Azar's office. I sighed heavily and leaned my forehead against the cool mirror.

"Tanner…" I muttered to myself, "saving you is going to be so hard. Will it be possible? Or was Balthazar speaking the truth?"

I felt a cold depression run through my veins. I couldn't imagine a life without Tanner. He had always been there for me. Whether they were past boyfriends, or arguments between Selene and I. When my parents had died, he was by my side in an instant. Words couldn't explain how great Tanner was. Leaving here without him was no exception. I pulled away from the mirror with a renewed resolution and opened the bathroom door.

Azaziel stood there, waiting patiently. His eyes rested on me and they hinted sadness. I wondered if he had heard me speaking to myself and the invisible Tanner. "I want to go to my room and get some rest. I'm tired." I told him. He nodded.

"When you wake up later tonight, I'll have Julie bring you up some dinner." he said as we started walking back to my room.

I left him in silence behind me as I entered my room, shutting the door silently. I leaned my back against it and slid down to sit on my butt. I pulled my knees up and embraced them, setting my chin upon them. Being depressed was going to get me nowhere. I glanced down at my phone gripped tightly in my hand rolled my eyes. Azar was stupid, that was for sure.

I could text and they wouldn't even know I was doing it. I could send out an SOS, and then--

_No_. I couldn't. My finger paused above the touchscreen. The cops couldn't get involved in this. Nobody could but me. They would all face death. Vampires were strong, I had witnessed that power already. My hand clenched into a fist as I brought it back down to rest on my knees. I stared at the blank screen of my phone. I would have to call Auntie soon, or else she'd call the house and realize I'm not home. I couldn't worry her of all people…

She'd probably end up doing something beyond calling out a search party. I stood up and collapsed onto my bed, setting the phone on the bedside table. I could call her later tonight, while I was eating. I rolled onto my back and gave one last look at the partially healed wound in my thigh. Only a few more days and the scab would be invisible. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

~*~*~

When I woke up, it was to a loud knocking on my door. I rolled over onto my stomach and yawned. "Come in…" I mumbled, wiping my eyes free of sleep. I glanced at the grandfather clock. It was just midnight. I had slept for over nine hours.

Julie unlocked the door and then approached my beside table. Her eyes were heavy lidded and looked even darker as she stared down at me. It was then I saw the new, bright red, hickey on her neck--no, I mean bite mark--_fang mark_s_. _My eyes widened and I shot up in bed.

"He bit you _again_?!" I demanded harshly. She was holding the usual tray of food. She set in next to me on the bed and glared at me. I was taken back by the fierceness in that glare.

"Not for my pleasure this time. It was because of you." she replied just as callously. I paused in grabbing my fork and looked at her in shock.

"W-what? M-me?"

Julie stepped back and nodded once. "He told me your blood was calling out to him, driving him insane."

"B-but my blood doesn't seem to affect the others that bad…" I protested. I didn't want the only other human girl to hate me because her master wanted to drink my blood.

Julie's eyes went to the floor and softened. She gripped tightly onto her robes and wrung the cloth between her hands nervously. "I-I'm sorry. I should have thought before I said something like that… I keep forgetting that Azaziel has a heightened sense of smell. Even being around Nikolas drives him crazy…"

I stared at her, realization suddenly kicking in. Now I knew why Azar had assigned Azaziel to me. My eyes narrowed in anger. Azar was planning on having Azaziel do his dirty work and kill me. Julie looked back up at me and mistook my anger towards her. Her eyes widened and she dropped to the floor, bowing until her forehead collided with it.

"I-I'm so sorry, madam! I shouldn't have done that! Please have mercy upon--"

"Stand up, Julie!" I interrupted, my eyes softening. She stumbled to her feet and her scared eyes met mine. I shook my head and smiled tenderly at her. "I'm not angry with you. And please remember my name is Rae."

Julie's eyes began to water and she nodded. "Y-you should eat your meal before it gets cold…R-Rae." she tested my name and then leaned against a wall, looking out the window in the night sky. I did as she suggested and practically shoved the delicious food into my mouth. When I finished it all including the water, I handed her the tray back. Then I picked up my iPhone to call Auntie. Julie paused at my door and looked back at me.

"I shall bring Azaziel in here so you may make a call, Rae." she said. I tensed and gave her an unsure look.

"I honestly don't feel comfortable with him, now that you told me that." I said. Julie smiled at me, and it lit up her eyes, much to my shock. She looked beautiful with a smile on her face.

"He has already fed. I'm sure he'll be okay." then she turned and opened the door. Before she left, however, I added,

"You should smile more often."

She nodded at my idea, smiled, and then disappeared down the hall. Azaziel was in the doorway faster then I could blink. I glared at him, and he offered me a friendly smile. I ignored him and turned back to my phone. I quickly dialed my Auntie's cell number, hoping she wasn't asleep and still busy with her trip.

It rang a couple of times, and finally she picked up. I put it on speakerphone. "Rae? Hun, it's nearly one o' clock, what are you still doing up?" she demanded. I smiled to the wall in response.

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be home for awhile. I'm on a trip for History class in England right now."

There was a long pause, and then she took in a deep breath. "What? Don't you need guardian or parent signatures for those kind of things?!"

"Lana's mom took care of it. Tanner is with us as well."

"Who the hell took you guys?"

I froze, searching my mind for a quick answer. "Uh--the vice principal." I lied, and I winced. I really hoped she would believe that.

"Let me talk to this vice principal then!"

I turned to face Azaziel. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow from his spot leaning against the doorframe. I motioned to the phone with a pleading look on my face. He walked over and took the phone from me.

Then he cleared his throat. "Ma'am?" he began.

My aunt sighed in relief. "Oh goodness. I feel so overprotective. It's a wonder you all are still up."

Azaziel chuckled. "The students all wished to stay and observe the duke's party tonight. We were given a special invitation since we were visiting."

My eyes widened. Damn, he was a good liar. Auntie laughed flirtatiously into the phone. "Oh my, that must be beautiful."

"Yes, it is. And miss Lazuli here looks like a sophisticated young lady in her dress."

I gaped at Azaziel. Even _I_ couldn't lie that well, and I was a natural teenager! Auntie laughed again. "Please, tell me your name. I don't think I've ever met the vice principal at her school before."

Azaziel looked down at me for help. I quickly thought back to the vice principal at my school…What was his name again? I furrowed my eyes in thought. Then it came to me. "Robby Harrison." I whispered to Azaziel.

"Robby Harrison, at your acquaintance, miss…?"

"Oh please, call me Opal." she giggled. I resisted making a disgusted face. This conversation was getting way awkward. I quickly took the phone back from Azaziel and mouthed a thank you to him. He nodded.

"See, Auntie?" I said.

Auntie sighed. "Yes, yes I believe you. I'm sorry hun. I just feel so unsure with you being out of the country… So far away from me."

"It's okay. I understand. Anyway, the party is beginning, so I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

After she agreed and told me she loved me a million times, I hung up the phone and set it back on my bedside. Then I sat up and turned to Azaziel, who was standing at the end of my bed.

"Thanks for that." I said.

"Sure thing." he smiled to me. His intense, vampirish gaze unnerved me. I looked down, realizing I wasn't very tired now. My sleep schedule was going to be all fucked up now.

"I'm bored. Is Nikolas around?" I asked.

Azaziel raised an eyebrow. "If by around, you mean awake, then yes, he is. He should be down in the stalls cleaning up last minute supplies."

My eyes lit up. "Can we go down there? I want to see the horses!" I said excitedly. Azaziel looked unsure for a moment.

"I guess…as long as you stay close by me and don't try running away." he warned. I narrowed my eyes to him as I stood up and slipped on my sneakers.

"I already said I wasn't leaving without Tanner."

Azaziel only smiled in response, and he lead the ways toward the doors to the outside. We passed several other vampires, who gave me strange looks that consisted of curiosity, hatred, hunger or lust. I shivered under each, unconsciously siding closer to Azaziel. When we exited the castle, I was blown in the face by a warm breeze and flowery scents. My eyes widened. This had to have been the backyard of the castle. Backyard was actually an understatement.

There had to have been at least two hundred acres of pasture, and near the far left of the castle doors, down a smooth, dirt trail was a large stable barn. The lights were on and showing out through the glassless windows and ajar doors. I smiled and took off in a run. But Azaziel suddenly tackled me to the ground.

I cried out in shock as he flipped me onto my back and straddled my waist. "I told you not to try escaping!" he hissed. I stared up at him in annoyance.

"I wasn't trying to! I was going to run down the trail!" I growled in response. Azaziel's glare softened and he looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh… sorry." he pulled away and stood up. He held out a hand to help me stand as well, but I only scrutinized it for a second before helping myself up. His hand dropped and he sighed. This time, I walked side by side with him down to the stable doors.

"Sir Nikolas?" I asked cautiously, sliding open the doors a bit more. Azaziel was practically breathing down my neck. I walked forward and into the barn. There were at least twenty stalls, each holding a breathtakingly beautiful horse. As I entered the dim lit building, every horse turned to look at me. Nikolas's blond head turned. He was piling stacks of hay on the far side. I could see his blue eyes light up.

"Hey, Raene. You're alive." he walked over and took of his gloves. Then he wiped the back of his across his forehead, wiping away invisible sweat.

"Just Rae." I said, smiling. Nikolas smiled.

"Just Nikolas, then."

I laughed softly. My eyes trailed down to his neck and my smile dropped instantly. Nikolas noticed this and uncomfortably placed a hand over his neck. I was right. Though none of the fang marks were fresh, they were still littered over his jugular to his nape. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that was covered in dirt and hay, and it revealed it all to my eyes.

I winced. Nikolas avoided my sight and looked behind me to Azaziel unsurely. I cleared my throat and decided to change the subject. "He was forced to be my guard." I told Nikolas.

Azaziel walked around to leaned against the first stall and watch us. "I wasn't forced, I offered."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. I already know Azar's plan." I muttered. Azaziel gave me a confused look. I shrugged. Nikolas looked back at me and forced a smile.

"So, what did you come down here for so late?" he asked.

I motioned to the horses. "To see you and check out the animals!" I exclaimed, a smile adorning my face. "I couldn't sleep." I added. Nikolas nodded in understanding, and turned to the left side of the stalls.

"These are the stallions, the feeders. The other side are the mares and geldings." Nikolas pointed out. I looked to the stallions and noticed each one looked powerful, large and fierce. Perfect feeding source for the vampires, right? The mares and geldings were either small or strong and beautiful. I smiled.

"So who is the Perrynight that you were speaking of before?" I asked curiously. My eyes suddenly fell on a pale horse, with a slight blue tinge to its blackish fur. It's mane and tail were pure black and its eyes looked back at me with a black ferocious. I think I knew who Perrynight was now.

Nikolas chuckled. "This is her. She's a real pain in the ass. She's also Lord Balthazar's favorite. Unfortunately, only he can calm her down when she throws a tantrum. I finally managed to quiet her down a bit."

I approached the stall. "What kind of horse is she?" I asked curiously. Perrynight backed away from me and stomped her hoof in irritation probably.

Nikolas came by my other side to eye her. "Blue Roan." he replied. I smiled.

"I like her the best. I'm surprised she likes Azar."

"Oh, she doesn't, trust me. He just scares the shit out of her is all." Nikolas replied. I laughed and agreed.

I turned back to Perrynight. "Hey there, I'm Rae." I greeted the horse, holding out my hand. Nikolas cautiously put a hand on my arm.

"Careful, she's a biter." he warned. I rolled my eyes. I had learned a lot about horses before, and I knew how to ride them. Mom used to take me her friends farm a lot when I was little so I could ride their horses.

Perrynight was only a couple of feet out of my reach. She stared at my hand with wide eyes, but I remained calm, and instead admired her beautiful speckled coat of fur. "I don't like Lord Balthazar either. He's an evil, stupid bastard, isn't he? I call him Lord Azar. I mean, honestly? Isn't Balthazar like the oldest name in the book?" I joked. Nikolas chuckled beside me, but kept an eye on Perrynight in case she decided to strike. I peered back at Azaziel, who was watching me with calm, half-lidded eyes.

Suddenly I felt something push lightly against my hand, and I heard Nikolas gasp. I looked back towards Perrynight, and my own eyes widened in delight. She was sniffing my hand and nudging it with her nose. I smiled and ran my hand slowly up her forehead between her flickering ears.

"Wow…" Nikolas breathed beside me. I could feel his eyes on me. "You are really something if she likes you."

I giggled. "She's gorgeous. Has anybody ever told you how pretty you are, Perrynight?" I asked her, running my hand through her mane of brushed hair. She whinnied in response and watched me. I could see my reflection in large eyes. My smile brightened my face.

I suddenly turned to Nikolas. "Can I ride her? Oh, please! I want to really bad!" I begged. Nikolas shook his head.

"Not tonight. I just brushed her and put her away for the night. But tomorrow, if we get lord Balthazar's permission, then yes, we can go riding tomorrow."

I grinned. "Thank you!" I turned back to Perrynight. "Will that be okay with you, Perry?"

She rubbed her nose against my open palm and snorted. She seemed excited. Nikolas moved away slowly to finish stacking the other remaining hay bales. There were at least thirty or so more. I turned to watch him lift one and stack it high with the others.

"Do you need help?" I asked him. Azaziel remained in his place, quiet and watching over. Nikolas looked up at me and shook his head.

"No, I should be done within an hour or so. I just have to finish putting these up neatly." he told me. I frowned.

"Let me help you. You look exhausted." I said, and moved toward him. Suddenly Azaziel seemed to materialize in front of me, a warning look spread across his features.

"I cannot let you do that, Raene." he told me. I put my hands on my hips.

"And why not?" I demanded. Azaziel frowned.

"Lord Balthazar needs you in top condition. He can't feed off of you if you're weak." he said. My eyes widened.

"I already told him I'm not going to be his damn slave!" I hissed. Several horses neighed around us in surprise to my risen voice. Nikolas approached me and put a hand on my arm.

"It's okay. I can do this." he told me. I gritted my teeth.

"No. I will help you. You've been fed off of as well, and you don't even get a damn break! Neither does Julie!" My words hit a soft spot on Azaziel, because his stone expression faltered. I continued, "And since he wants me to be a slave so damn bad, then let me work too! I can't just stay cooped up in my room for the rest of the time I'm here!"

Azaziel stared at me in slight shock. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"So you can tell your Lord to pull the stick out of his ass." I appended, and walked around Azaziel. He didn't try to stop me this time. Instead, his head lowered slightly and he walked out of the barn.

"Nikolas, make sure she gets to her room." he added over his shoulder, before disappearing into the night sky. I sighed heavily and sat on a bale of hay.

"I'm sorry. I hope you won't get into trouble now." I murmured to Nikolas. Nikolas shook his head.

"If anyone gets into trouble it'll be you. I don't know why you need to help." he muttered. I looked over at him.

"Because you're tired." I said. I stood up and hooked my fingers under the strings holding together the bale. "And besides, how hard could this be?" I lifted up and then gasped out loud, dropping the bale back down in bewilderment.

I looked at Nikolas with wide eyes and he was watching me in amusement.

"W-why are these things so fucking heavy?!" I cried out. Nikolas smirked and walked to me, pushed me out of the way and lifted the bale up easily. I stared at him as he threw it on top of the towered pile.

"I told you I didn't need help." he said, and went for another bale. I huffed and turned to another one.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that." I muttered under my breath, and latched onto the bale. Then I yanked upwards, pulling it with me. I breathed slowly, trying to imagine that I was carrying an unconscious person out of a fire…or something like that. Well, it worked. I managed to heave it on top of the pile. I leaned against it and sucked in a deep breath. Nikolas had already done two more. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. If that's how he wanted to play…

~*~*~

"Oh man…" I moaned, collapsing on the hard stables' ground. "I think I just pulled a million and two muscles in my back."

Nikolas laughed as he finished off the last bale of hay only half an hour later. I had to help him a few times because I was stubborn and wouldn't let him do it by himself, but it did take a lot faster. He kneeled down beside me. "You did a good job though. Want to head back to your room now?"

I smile up at him. "Yeah. Do you want to carry me?" I teased. Nikolas raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'm sure you don't weigh anything compared to those hay bales." he said, and before I could say anything, he hauled me into his arms like a bride. I stared at him in shock.

"I-I was just kidding…" I stuttered. He smiled down at me.

"You weigh nothing more than a feather right now."

I looked away as we started walking--um, as he started walking out the doors. He paused to turn off the lights, and then he pulled the doors shut behind us with a hand before carrying me toward the castle. His hands tightened on me slightly as we entered the cool, dark night air. I laid my head against his shoulder and yawned. I could hear his heartbeat beating calmly against his ribcage, and he felt so warm. I blushed.

What was I thinking? I closed my eyes and listened intently to his heartbeat. I could hear him skillfully open the castle doors while still holding onto me, and then we walked into the castle. I wondered if he knew where my room was, anyway.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Tanner's voice demand dryly. I opened my eyes and looked in front of us in surprise. Nikolas stopped walking and set me down on my feet. Tanner stood a couple feet in front of us with his arms crossed.

"I was just carrying her to her room. You may take her the rest of the way if you wish." Nikolas bowed his head and Tanner dropped his arms.

"I shall. Return to your room now." Tanner grabbed my right arm painfully and I winced. Nikolas eyed his hand on my arm, gave a slight glare to Tanner, and then turned and walked off. As soon as we were alone in the hallway, I turned on Tanner. Before I could say anything, he started walking, dragging me behind him.

"Tanner? Do you remember me yet?" I asked.

"It's Sir or Master Tanner to you, human." he retorted. I glared at his back.

"I take that as a no." I muttered. We made it to my room, and he swung open the door. Right before he made to push me in, I swung on my heel--knowing this move from before after Julie and Nikolas had shoved me into Azar's office so many damn times, and grabbed his sweater tightly. Tanner paused in his move, and glared down at my offending hand irritatingly.

"Release me, now." he ordered, reaching to grab onto my wrist. He squeezed it slightly. I shook my head.

"I'm not letting you go! Ever!" I hissed, wincing as his hand tightened. His skin was so cold… I remembered it had never been like this before. It used to be so warm and welcoming.

Tanner growled. "Lord Balthazar won't forgive me if I maim you, so let go." he warned in a low voice. I looked straight into his indigo eyes and held his gaze.

"Tanner, please, you have to remember me! It's Raene Lazuli! Remember? We've known each other for so many years! We're like childhood friends! Please!" I begged, pulling slightly on his black, button up sweater. He stared down at me emotionlessly. And then I saw something spark in his eyes. My breath hitched. Was he remembering?! "Lana hid your memories of me!"

Tanner's hand around my wrist softened, and it slowly slid up my bare arm and to my t-shirt that was currently covered with straws of hay. "Rae… I understand now…" he murmured, his hand stopping at my shoulder. My eyes widened and a smile broke onto my face.


	9. It's A Cruel World

"You do?! Oh God, Tanner! Thank God!" I cried happily and wrapped my arms tightly around him. I pressed my face against his cool chest, but didn't hear his heartbeat. My smile faltered.

"Yes, I understand that you want me." his voice sounded husky all of a sudden, and his hands slid down my back and to the top of my jeans. I looked up at him in confusion and saw as his indigo eyes slightly turned red. Memories from nights before came flooding back, when I saw him kill the little girl. No, he didn't remember me. Suddenly his strong hands grabbed my ass tightly and pulled me hard against him. My eyes widened and I pushed my hands against his chest,

"N-No! This isn't what I meant!" I gasped out. Tanner pushed me into my room and walked in after me, shutting the door with his heel. My heart sped up in shock. His eyes were blood red now, and a smirk graced his abnormally pale features. I stumbled backwards when he appeared in front of me, but I fell against my bed. "Tanner stop!"

"Don't lie. It's written all over your face. Your determination to get me to touch you and sink my fangs into your neck is just ripping you to shreds on the inside." he murmured, leaning over my frame on the bed. I stared up at him with large, scared eyes. This wasn't right at all.

"No, Tanner! You're wrong! We're supposed to be best fr-" he interrupted me with his lips. I gasped into his mouth and he took that chance to allow his tongue entrance. My heart began beating rapidly in my chest.

This was _too_ wrong, and yet it felt so good. He was too much like Azar with his memories hidden. I hated it! His cold hands met my skin beneath the hem of my shirt and sent shivers down my spine. Before I knew it, I found myself wanting to suddenly throw myself at him and bask in his touch. My eyes closed and I kissed him back. I felt like I had no control of my mind suddenly. It was more intense cloudiness than I had with Azar…

I tangled my hands in his hair as his hand slid along my stomach, dragging my shirt up with it. This was better than Dakota or Azar. Had I always longed for Tanner like this? I couldn't believe it. I let out a low moan when his hand traced my nipple and then he pinched it tightly, causing me to arch my back in a gasp. I had never gone this far before… I had always wanted to wait until I was married to have sex, but for some reason my head was foggy and I just couldn't say no. Was this what Auntie meant when she said "heat of the moment"?

Tanner kissed and lightly nipped along my jaw, down to my throat. When I felt him begin sucking and licking along my jugular, I knew what he was about to do… I pushed farther against him, mewling for more. _This wasn't me_! It was as if he had taken control of my body. Then I felt the sharp prick of his fangs, and my eyes shot open.

Everything crashed down and took a hold of me again, screaming at me to wake up. Tanner was sucking my life force out, but it felt great. Fear took my heart and clenched it tightly. Was it going to be pleasurable to die?! I sucked in a deep breath and winced when it hurt as he lapped at my flowing blood.

"Tanner! _Stop_!" I cried out, scratching his chest as hard as I could. And then he did. I panted heavily as he slowly drew away from my neck. His eyes were wide and indigo again, and he was staring down at me as if he'd just seen me for the first time in forever. I stared back up at him with wide eyes, gasping for oxygen. My hand went up unconsciously to cover the slow flow of my blood against the open wound in my neck.

"Rae?" Tanner asked softly, his voice cracking. I blinked.

"Tanner? You remember me?" I whispered back in blooming happiness. Tanner's eyes went to my bloody throat, and then back to me. His eyes widened.

"Oh my God… Did I do this to you? Holy shit… Why didn't you stop me sooner?" Tanner pulled back and helped me sit up. He quickly took off his sweater and padded it against the bite marks, wiping up the blood. All I could do was stare at him in confusion. What just happened? Was he really Tanner again? Or was this another one of his cruel jokes? Tanner put the back of his hand against my forehead as he looked into my eyes.

"Is…Is it really you?" I asked in disbelief. Tanner looked at me in confusion.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be?" he paused and looked around us. Then he winced. "We're still in the castle. We have to get out of here. Balthazar and that traitorous bitch Lana are planning on killing you."

My mouth cracked into a smile. It really was him! I flew forward, knocking the sweater from my neck, and encased him into a giant hug. I suddenly didn't care what he had said, I was just so happy to have him back! "Oh my gosh! Tanner! I'm so glad it's you! I-I was so scared… a-and…"

"Shh! We have to be quiet if we're going to get out of here." Tanner whispered to me. I looked up at him in excitement and nodded. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my iPhone. Then he opened the door, looked both ways, and motioned for me to follow. We practically flew from my room, him holding onto my hand, as he lead us through the halls. I had no clue where we were going, but I trusted him. We passed the infirmary, and I suddenly stopped.

Tanner stopped ahead of me and looked back at me. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" he motioned for me to hurry.

"B-but Nikolas! And Julie! We have to save them!" I hissed back. Tanner heaved a sigh.

"Okay, where are they?!" he demanded. I turned, and opened the infirmary. There could be a slight chance that… _Bingo_!

Julie was laying asleep on one of the beds, her skin sallow and sweaty. There was a new bite mark on her neck. Of course. "Julie!" I gasped, running up to the bed she was on. Her dark eyes fluttered open and widened when she caught sight of me. Instantly she sat up, despite her horrid state. She must be used to it.

"What are you doing, Rae?!" she asked in a shocked voice. I grabbed her wrist.

"Come on! We're going to escape! We have to get Nikolas!" I urged. Her eyes went wider.

"Escape?" she whispered.

"Yes! Come on! We can go out to the free world and enjoy the public and humanity!" I told her. She stared at me, as if pondering.

"B-but what about…" she slowly motioned to her bite marks. I winced.

"Azaziel?"

She nodded. "He'll… be upset. He'll come find me." she murmured. I frantically shook my head.

"I'm not leaving without you or Nikolas!" I whispered back fiercely. Julie abused her bottom lip for a moment and studied the plead on my face. Finally she gave in. Standing on shaky legs, she leaned against me and I hurried her out of the room. Tanner swept her up into his strong arms and she let out a tiny "eep!" in response and blushed. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Nikolas's room is just three doors down on the left." she supplied quietly. We hurried to the door that was his, and I took in a deep breath before raising my fist to knock on it. That was when I heard the low moans coming from the other side. It was a woman. I pulled back in surprise and looked at Tanner. He had a distasteful expression plastered to his face.

"He's getting it on." Tanner whispered so lowly I barely heard. I stared at him in horror. Nikolas was with his vampire mistress, no doubts about it. I remembered the bite marks scarring his tan skin in the barn. "We need to go, Rae!" Tanner pulled on my arm. I gave one last glance at Nikolas's door, and then turned to continue running silently down the halls.

That was when my phone decided to start screaming _I'm Not Cool_ in a rather obnoxiously loud pitch. I nearly screeched in surprise, and Tanner swung to look at me in shock. I quickly fumbled with my phone to turn it off. Dakota had chosen the wrong moment to call!

"Shit!" Tanner cursed. This time, he grabbed my wrist with his free hand, the other still holding tightly to Julie, and he yanked me along with him. The doors were getting so close, I could almost smell the fresh air outside. Just twenty yards left and--

Without warning, Tanner stopped moving all at once and dropped Julie and I. Julie stumbled to her rear, and I grabbed onto Tanner's sleeve for support.

"Tanner?" I asked, looking at his face. His hands went up to his head and he started pulling viciously at his hair and digging his fingers into his scalp.

"Get…_out_…" he grinded out between gritted teeth. My eyes widened. Lana was trying to get back into his head.

"Tanner! Fight it! Please!" I begged, rushing to the front of him. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, his lips curling up in a silent snarl, showing his clenched teeth. He was fighting Lana's hold on him. I placed my hands to his cold cheeks. "Tanner! It's me Rae! Listen to me! Fight the stupid bitch! She doesn't own you! Pay attention to my voice!"

"You are a fool." Lana's voice suddenly echoed through the front room. I looked past the frustrated Tanner and the vampire queen stood just mere feet from us. Her cold eyes were focused on me. "He doesn't care for humans."

At her statement, Tanner let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees. Lana chuckled darkly, walking forward and placing her hand on his head. His own hands fell to his sides and he went still. His face was pointed to the ground. She did it again. She sealed my best friend away. The restriction I had on my control suddenly shattered.

"_Leave him _alone!" I shouted and literally hurdled my body at her. She let out a surprised gasp and we both tumbled to the floor. Straddling her ribs, I grabbed for her eyes. I was going to make her _hideous_. For a brief moment, as my nails dugs at the soft skin of her eyelids, a look of fear crossed her features.

Then I found myself face first into the ground with my arm bent backwards and my wrist at an odd angle. I let out a sharp scream as the pain sent hot signals down my arm and through my fingertips. It was agonizing. Tears burst from my eyes and Lana applied more pressure to my broken wrist. Her knee dug into my lower back.

"No, I think _you_ should leave him alone. He. Is. _Mine_." Lana hissed into my ear.

"Lana, that is enough." Azar's stern voice joined the room. I didn't have to look up to know he was right beside me. I kept my face in the soft carpet, letting it soak up my tears. The female vampire released me, and I let out a sob as my arm fell limply to my side. Her weight disappeared from my back and I could breath again. "Take Tanner back to your room."

I heard a movement behind me, and then soft footsteps past me. "What about Julie, my lord?" Azaziel's voice asked. He didn't sound happy at all. Remembering the other girl, I suddenly turned to my side, cradling my injured arm to my chest and looked down at Julie. She remained in her position on the ground, staring in horror at Azar and Azaziel.

"Punishment." Azar replied dryly. Azaziel let out a relieved breath. Then Azar shook his head. "No, not the normal." he added. I watched as both Azaziel's and Julie's eyes widened.

"N-no!" Julie let out a weak insist. Azaziel gave one look at me and I saw the pure hatred that finally burned into me. And then I realized what Azar meant.

_Death_. I sat up on my knees in one quick movement despite the pain in my arm. "No! She had nothing to do with this! It was all me! Please, Lord Balthazar!" I begged. I actually used his fucking name! What more could he want?!

The lords eyes settled on me and a smirk graced his features. He kneeled down in front of me and touched my injured arm with a feather-like finger. I winced. "You're injured?" he assumed. I finally looked down at my wrist and just about felt the urge to vomit. My wrist bone was nearly sticking from a thin layer left of my skin, and it had already bruised dramatically. Yet the pain felt throbbing, not sharp like it had before. Tears dried on my cheeks. This was nothing compared to what Julie was going to feel.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" I snarled. "You can't kill her!"

Azar lifted a brow. "She wont feel anything."

I became aware of Julie's quiet sobs as her small body wracked with them. Azaziel had moved to comfort her, his arms secured tightly around her as he spoke reassuring words into her ear. My heart began to hurt.

This was all my fault.

"What the hell?" A new voice demanded. We all looked over at Nikolas and another woman. The woman had spoken. She had a fiery mane of red hair and small, defined features of the face. She was tall and lithe looking, like a lioness. Her eyes were narrowed and a hazel-red. Nikolas stood silently behind her, his eyes probably couldn't get any wider. A new bite mark adorned his neck. Azar stood up from me.

"Ah, Reenabella, I see you have finally arrived back from your trip to Paris." he smiled, and held open his arms. Reenabella gave him a scornful look and ignored his embrace invitation.

"It's Reena, you idiot cousin of mine. Now what the hell is going on?"

It suddenly made sense why Nikolas was one of the favored humans. His mistress was Azar's _cousin_. But never mind that. Azar dropped his arms and scowled at her. "None of your business, obviously. However, you may aid in giving Rae here some vampire blood." he motioned to me.

"Raene." I corrected, scrutinizing him. He ignored me. Reena's eyes trailed over me and she sneered.

"Nikolas, that's your job." she waved her hand to Nikolas, and he nodded and walked toward me. I instantly pulled back and got to my feet.

"I'm not leaving until you assure me you won't kill Julie!" I hissed. I looked back at the human girl and her master vampire. Azaziel was watching me and Julie had her face buried in his chest. "You can't just kill her! Imagine how that would make Azaziel feel!"

Azar turned to look at them too. Azaziel quickly averted his gaze. My heart plummeted. He wasn't going to say anything, was he? "Remove yourself from the filthy mortal, Azaziel." Azar ordered. Hesitantly, Azaziel pulled away from her. Julie let out a loud cry of shock.

"No! No! No! Please!" she groaned, hiding her face as she cowered from the vampire lord. Azar approached her and gently touched her neck.

"_Stop!_" I screamed, my voice echoed. I ran forward, but my plan to help was eliminated as Nikolas grabbed me quickly around the waist and pulled me back against him. I struggled furiously in his arms and reached out to Julie. "No! Please! It was my fault! Do it to me! Do _anything_ to me! Just please--_NO!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Balthazar didn't even dawdle. I heard the snap of Julie's neck before I saw her collapse to the ground in a motionless heap. I watched in slow motion as Azaziel backed away from the scene and disappeared through a hallway. Azar admired his work, and murmured, "Quick and painless."

I choked on a whimper as I collapsed. Nikolas followed me with his arms, keeping me secure against his chest. I turned and sobbed against him, my eyes burning with the image of Julie falling dead. It played over and over again in my mind, like a broken record.

"Take her to get fixed up, Nikolas." I heard Reena's soft voice say. Nikolas nodded. He lifted me easily into his arms; my broken wrist against my chest and my other hand over my mouth as I cried. I heard Azar and Reena begin a hushed argument behind us. This world was cruel.


	10. Take Me Home On Sunday

The hospital room smelled like medicine and faintly of blood. Nikolas laid me on the first bed, and quickly made his way to the cabinets. "How are you feeling?" he asked me softly. I stared indifferently at the ceiling, unmoving.

"Numb." I specified quietly.

Nikolas paused and cast me a worried glance. "You need to forget about what you saw tonight." he told me, grabbing a splint, gauze and thick, adhesive bandages.

As he gently begin tending to my broken wrist, I couldn't help but stare at him through watery eyes. "How can I forget that?" I asked, my voice wavering. "He _killed_ her. He _fucking killed_ her."

Nikolas looked up at me with a sigh. "Just forget about Julie. It was her fate." He tightened the bandages around my splint and hooked them in place.

"Forget about her?" I sat up slowly, ignoring the pounding pain of my wrist. "Fate?" My lips curled into a snarl at the word. Was he fucking insane too?

Nikolas grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back to the bed. "You need to sleep. If you don't, I'll make sure you sleep."

That was _it_. Angrily, I shoved him away from me with my uninjured arm--surprisingly he stepped back--and I sat up quickly. "I need to find Azaziel!" I hissed.

Nikolas eyed me like I had grown a second head. "You're obviously not thinking straight. If you went to him, he'd _kill_ you!"

"I don't want him to continue hating me for what I did!"

He shook his head and stepped back toward me. "It wasn't your fault. It's natural for the mouse to try to escape the cat. Azaziel is out of control right now, and once he feeds, he'll be able to speak to you without wanting to eat you."

"Nikolas! _Whose side are you on_?!" I shouted. He looked taken back. With a heavy sigh, he ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm Switzerland, alright?" (A/N: Switzerland is just a way of saying he's on nobody's side)

I stared at him in shock. I quickly recovered and stood up; my legs were shaking. "Then move." I said in a low voice.

And he did. His face hardened, and his pretty, friendly blue eyes went cold. "Fine then. Walk right into your grave."

Ignoring him, I walked past him, cradling my broken wrist to my chest. If he wanted to be a dick, then let him. When I made it out to the hall, I leaned against a wall and heaved a sigh. My whole arm was burning, making me dizzy.

I had to find Azaziel.

Struggling to make it down to the hall that Azaziel had fled from, I continued to tell myself mentally that I was doing this for Tanner…for Julie. But a part of me wondered if I was just being selfish.

When I reached an unfamiliar hall, I realized I had no clue where Azaziel's room was. I let out sob, collapsing against a wall in pain and dizziness. This was not going as planned. All I wanted to do was escape with Tanner successfully and unharmed. And because of me, Julie had been killed. Azaziel was going to probably kill me if I didn't admit my idiocy.

Once more, Julie's neck snapping went through my mind and I let out an agonized groan. "Azaziel…" I muttered, and fainted.

~*~*~

When I woke up, I was laying in a large bed. I rolled over slightly to peer at my surroundings, and my eyes fell on Azaziel. I froze, my breath catching in my throat. He was sitting at a desk, his side facing me. One leg was casually propped up onto the desk, and the other on a box. He was opening and closing a pocket knife in boredom.

Then he turned to stare at me. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "You aren't going to kill me?" I asked, my voice husky from sleep. Azaziel frowned.

"No. It isn't my style killing young women." he stated, turning towards me. I slowly sat up, and then cried out in pain when I applied pressure to my wrist. Falling back onto my side, I sucked in a deep breath and slowly sat up. Azaziel's eyes watched my movements. "Your wrist…did Nikolas feed you vampire blood?"

I shook my head. "I rushed out of there to find you… I just wanted to apolo-"

"Don't." he interrupted, putting up a hand. I snapped my mouth shut. He stood up easily and walked to my side. "Would you like to drink some of mine?"

I blinked. "Uhh…"

Azaziel raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Raising a wrist to his mouth, I watched in horror as he bit into his wrist neatly. Without hesitation, he put it to my mouth. "Drink." he ordered. I hesitated, but the gleam in his eyes told me not to deny it. I held my breath and tasted his dark blood--gingerly at first. It wasn't horrible tasting. In fact, it was sweet and metallic at the same time.

After a few moments, Azaziel pulled back, and I quickly wiped my face with my sleeve. His wrist had already healed. A strange tingle that felt like adrenaline pumped through my veins and numbed my wrist.

"If you want it to be healed completely, then see me for the next three days." Azaziel said, turning away from me. I stood up then, and watched as Azaziel sat back down in his chair and began messing with his knife.

"So this is it?" I asked. He glanced wearily up at me, swinging his pocket knife around his finger nonchalantly.

"Yes."

"What about…Julie?"

Azaziel didn't answer. He swung the knife around a little faster. I gritted my teeth. How could he remain so calm about this?! His ward and love had just been killed because of me, and he wasn't saying or doing anything about it!

"At least yell at me! Make me feel like horribly guilty!" I hissed, stepping forward. Azaziel continued to ignore me. I felt tears making their way to my eyes. He was making me feel embarrassed. "_Stop acting like you don't care_!"

He stabbed the knife into the desk, burying it to the hilt in the wood. I flinched back with wide eyes. Azaziel stood up and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. When I thought he was going to bury his fangs into my throat, he instead leaned his forehead against mine and sighed raggedly. I stood there, staring blankly at his face. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted in a pained grimace.

I didn't know whether he was holding himself back from killing me or crying. His breath was cool and fresh as he sighed. Then he opened his eyes and kissed me.

It wasn't a hungry kiss like Tanner's. It was soft, a firm press of his lips against mine. But it made my knees weaken and his arms unconsciously wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. My mind shut down completely and I gripped onto his shirt as if he'd let me fall. One of his hands went up to my head and buried itself into my hair, pulling my head back gently to gain further access to my mouth.

And then he pulled back. I stumbled backwards and sat down on the bed, panting to get a deep breath. Azaziel stared back at me for what seemed like forever, before a slight smile appeared on his face. "Sorry about that. You reminded me of Julie for a moment."

The words were a sharp sting in my chest. He had kissed me because I reminded him of his former love? I mentally shook my head and offered him a smile. My feelings didn't matter right now.

"Azaziel…" I paused and stood in front of him, staring down nervously at my numbed wrist. It was covered in black bruises, but my ripped skin had started healing ever so slowly before my eyes over the fractured bone. Then I met Azaziel's curious eyes. "I owe you a lot for what happened and keeping me alive."

Azaziel watched me a moment, before running a bored finger over the blade of his knife. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so when Baal ordered me to."

My mouth hung open in astonishment. "What?" I asked shakily. I had been expecting this…right?

"You had been right about one thing. He wanted me to end up killing you. But I was the one who offered to guard you. It was kind of contradictory."

"You're telling me…" I muttered darkly. There was a knock on the door, and Azaziel put the knife away and stood.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Tanner stood there. My breath hitched. But his eyes weren't on me, they were staring coldly at Azaziel. "The lord wishes to see you. I will take the slave back to Sir Nikolas." he stated coolly. Azaziel and I shared an uneasy look. Then Azaziel nodded.

My heart plummeted to my stomach when Azaziel left me alone with Tanner. He eyed me from the corner of his eye, before tipping his head slightly. Taking that as an invitation to follow, I did so. We walked in silence down the halls to the infirmary. I knew Nikolas would probably ignore me when I got there. Before we rounded the corner, I finally conjured up the guts to speak to Tanner.

"Sir Tanner," I started bitterly, "mind if I ask why you cherish Lana so much?"

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes but continued walking. "I do not believe that's any of your business, lowlife." he admonished. I held in an angry yell. Instead, I sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten in my head.

_8, 9, 10_... "I may be a human, and you may not remember me, but damnit Tanner! I care about you."

At first, I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, because he didn't reply until we were at the infirmary door. He looked at me with his indigo, red-tinged eyes.

"Good to know somebody does." he murmured, and ran a finger softly down my cheek. For a moment, I watched the red seep from his eyes, but as soon as any of that had happened, it was done. He dropped his hand, his eyes reddening again, and then he walked away. I stood rigid and frozen, staring after Tanner. Then slowly but surely, my hand touched my cheek where his feather-like fingers had brushed. A small smile formed on my face.

_It will be possible to save you, Tanner_. I promised in my mind as I opened the door to the infirmary. Nikolas was sitting on a bed, flipping through a magazine in boredom. When he heard me, he glanced up, the peaceful expression on his face turning to surprise, then irritation.

"Wow, you're alive."

I wiped the smile off my face and glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it. And yes, as a matter of fact, I'm in the flesh, warm as can be, without a fang in sight."

Nikolas cracked a smile, and I found it hard to stay mad at him. "Azaziel fed you some of his blood." he said, though it was more of stating a fact. I nodded.

"How did you know?"

He stood up and set the magazine aside. "The skin on your wrist has closed up."

I looked down in surprise. Sure enough, the open flesh wound was now replaced with merely bruised skin. My bone was still contorted at an odd angle, however. I winced and quickly looked away from it. "Yeah, I guess so. Azaziel--err, _Sir _Azaziel told me to visit him for the next few days if I want it healed all the way." I replied, walking over to Nikolas. He tested the splint and the bandages, only tightening them a little.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go horseback riding." he mused. My heart leapt happily into my throat.

"Really?!"

"If Azar--uh, Lord Balthazar will allow you." Nikolas reminded me, and I stifled a laugh at his correction of Azar's name. He smiled sheepishly at me. I grinned in reply. Suddenly, _I'm Not Cool_ rang through the room. With a gasp, I reached into my bra and pulled out my phone. Nikolas stared at me like I was crazy.

What? It was a good place to hide a phone. I looked at the caller ID, and my eyes widened. "What's today?" I asked Nikolas. He thought a moment.

"Saturday, if I remember correctly."

I nearly choked on the air. This was the day Auntie was coming home from her business trip! _Shit, shit, shit_! Swallowing a lump in my throat, I answered the phone on speakerphone with a feeble, "Hello?"

"Hey, honey! Guess what! I've got my check, and as soon as you come home this weekend--which is hopefully Sunday before school starts back up again--we're going to go shopping!" Auntie laughed freely into my ear. Nikolas gave me a confused expression. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, about that…"

Nikolas suddenly leaned toward the phone. "She'll be home Sunday afternoon sharp, I promise."

"Wha--who is this?" Auntie asked sternly. I covered my mouth to prevent a frustrated groan. Nikolas paused only a short moment.

"Just one of the teacher assistants." he answered seriously, though it was a total lie. Auntie was silent for a moment before clearing her throat.

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Harrison again, please. The vice principal, you know?"

I quickly handed the phone to Nikolas. "Alright Auntie, talk to this guy for a minute. I'll go get him!" I said, turning on my heel and running from the room.

I remembered vaguely where Azar's office was, and Tanner had said Azaziel was supposed to meet with him right? So chances were that he was still there. I didn't slow down my running, even as other, unfamiliar vampires watched me in confusion. I blurred past them, only concentrating on finding Azaziel.

This was bad. Very bad. If Auntie was back in town… she'd end up talking to Dakota, tell him where I was and who with, and then Dakota would end up figuring out it was a lie because he was currently going to school and…and… I gritted my teeth.

I didn't want to have to think about how much of a mess this would end up to be! I slammed open Azar's door without knocking. Lana, Azar himself, Azaziel, Tanner and another woman were sitting around Azar's desk. They all looked up at me in shock when I stumbled inside, panting heavily.

"What the hell is going on?" Azar demanded, standing up. Azaziel stared at me in confusion, while Lana glared coldly at me.

"A-Azaziel…y-you need…to follow me…back to the…infirmary…phone…Auntie…_Quickly_!" I gasped between breaths.

At once, Azaziel stood up. "My apologies Lord Balthazar, Lady Lana and Lady Reenabella, but this is an emergency." he said breezily, bowing slightly. It was then I recognized the woman from the day before, when Julie had been killed. Nikolas's mistress. She was gorgeous in every little way possible, even more so than Lana.

Today, her mane of red hair was tamed and straightened to perfection. Her hazel eyes weren't red-tinged anymore. The only thing that made her less likeable was the scowl on her face.

"I demand you to tell me what the hell this emergency consists of." Azar ordered. Azaziel was about to respond irately, but Reenabella, or _Reena_, slammed her fist onto the desk, startling me.

"Shut up Balthazar. You hate it when others nose into your affairs. Obviously Azaziel must go with the girl to make a phone call. So just shut up, sit down, and continue speaking." she hissed. I looked at her, bewildered. For once, a vampire had called me a _girl_ instead of some insult. And even more shocking, Azar obeyed. Reena turned to us, the scowl still on her face. With a curt nod of her head, Azaziel smiled in relief and bowed once more before grabbing my uninjured wrist and dragging me from the office.

When we were halfway to the infirmary, I asked, "Why did Azar listen to her? I don't think I've ever seen him so obedient before." I almost giggled.

"Reena was the one who created him."

I looked at the back of Azaziel's head in surprise. "Seriously? He was turned into a vampire by his own cousin? Then why is he the king?!" I asked, irritated.

"Reena didn't want to reign over every vampire here. So she gave up that position to Azar and Lana. She hates responsibilities." Azaziel chuckled. I smiled in response. Finally, we opened the door to the hospital room and Nikolas was having troubles keeping up a conversation about "England".

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw us, and Azaziel quickly took the phone and cleared his throat. "Miss Opal?" he asked, and Auntie squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, is it none other than Robby Harrison?" she asked in a sweet voice. I saw Nikolas roll his eyes. I raised an eyebrow to him. He leaned toward me.

"She sure wasn't acting sweet towards me. She kept interrogating me. I only know so much about England, ya know." Nikolas whispered in my ear. I suppressed a laugh.

"Robby at your service, Opal. What can I do for you?" he asked in an official tone. Once more, I nearly gaped at him.

"I just wanted to confirm the fact that Rae will be back tomorrow afternoon." she spoke indifferently. Azaziel's eyes widened, and he nearly dropped the phone.

"Err…" he trailed off for a moment, shooting me an accusing glare. I smiled nervously.

"Robby?" Opal asked unsurely.

Azaziel snapped back into reality, gritted his teeth and then smiled. "Yes, of course. All of the students will be going back tomorrow. It _may_ be a little later than the afternoon, however, because we're across seas and such…"

"Oh, that's okay. I just wanted it verified. Well, I have to go. Tell my baby that I love her and she better be ready to go clothes shopping!"

With that, she hung up, and Azaziel stiffly handed me back my phone. Then both him and Nikolas crossed their arms and gazed long and hard at me. I timidly placed my phone back in my bra and then smiled brightly back at them.

"So, what's the problem?"

Azaziel sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "How in Hell's name are you going to convince Lord Balthazar to let you return home _tomorrow_?"


	11. Let's Make A Deal

Azaziel was right; how in hell's name was I going to get home? With Azar holding me hostage, Tanner living under Lana's mind games, and Nikolas being used as a mobile blood bank, what was I supposed to do?

Nikolas and Azaziel both continued to stare at me patiently, waiting for an answer. I sighed heavily and sat down on one of the hospital beds. What could I do to convince Lord Balthazar? What would he want in return? I shut my eyes and thought a moment, nervously chewing my cheek in the process.

"I think I know one way Lord Az--Balthazar may let you go." Nikolas said, breaking the silence of my thoughts.

I looked up, and Azaziel and I both had the same curious expressions as we peered at the former doctor-now stable guy. "If it has to do with sex, then _absolutely no_." I warned him. Nikolas raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

"Actually, I was thinking something more along the lines of giving him blood, and telling him to come with you to New Jersey as a substitute teacher."

After he said that, so many terrible images flooded my brain it made me dizzy. Balthazar? A teacher? At my school? Pascack Valley? Really? I could only imagine all the young lady teachers and high school girls that he'd drink off of, or use with his petty vampire powers.

"Definitely not." I stood up then, shaking my head. "Do you realize how much of a massacre that'd be?"

Nikolas crossed his arms. "Do you realize how much of a massacre it'd be if your aunt sent the cops here to save you when they find out you're really in New York?"

I was sure all the color drained from my face. He was right. What could I do? Azaziel shifted on his feet and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his dark eyes with a questioning look.

"It's worth a try. Let's go speak with him. I will back you up." He said, a small smile on his face.

I grinned. "Thank you!"

Nikolas coughed behind us, causing us to look over at him. Azaziel's hand dropped from my shoulder. "I would accompany you guys, but my opinion doesn't exactly matter." He told me.

"Actually, I think I have another idea." Azaziel mentioned, looking straight at Nikolas. For a long moment, they stared each other down, and then I wondered what the hell idea the vampire had.

* * *

"That's probably the stupidest idea I've ever heard in all my years." Reena stated non-too-bluntly. My heart dropped. We were sitting in Reena's room, which was huge, by the way, and she was laying at the edge of her bed with her head in Nikolas's lap. She had ordered him to play with her hair as she spoke to us.

Currently, her eyes were closed as he stroked her hair, making my stomach burn in jealousy. For what reason, I wasn't sure. Azaziel sat beside me on the sofa chairs in Reena's room.

"Lady Reena-"

"It's _Reena_ to you, Azaziel." she muttered in correction, peeking an eye open to glare at him.

He quickly corrected himself and continued, "Reena, we beg of you to speak to Lord Balthazar with us. If it doesn't work the first time, then we'll figure out another way to set Rae free."

Reena opened both her eyes and looked at me for what seemed like hours. The room was silent, save for my nervous, shaky breathing and Nikolas's own soft, steady, calm breathing. "And what will be the consequences of not bringing you home?" she demanded.

"Her aunt may-"

"I was asking the mortal girl, dear." Reena interrupted Nikolas, and smiled softly up at him. I watched with morbid irritation as she reached a hand up and stroked his cheek. He smiled back down at her and a soft blush spread across his features.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. As she turned her gaze back on me, her expression hardened. "My aunt may call a search party, and cops will be everywhere looking for me."

"Get rid of any mobiles that you have so they can't track you down. You obviously were brought here for a reason. You stay here, now." she said. Her words angered me.

"I refuse to just let myself be taken over by that stupid asshole! I refuse to become like Tanner! I definitely won't become a doll that you bloodsuckers can feed off of like Julie and Nikolas! I won't allow myself to become obsessed with any of you!" I exclaimed furiously, standing up. It seemed that everyday I was with these vampires, the amount of mean bones I had in my body seemed to multiply.

I didn't want to feel the upset stares from Azaziel or Nikolas from my words that I had spoken. Reena, however, sat up smoothly and turned fully towards me, interest taking over her antics. She studied me from head to toe, eyes lingering a bit on my broken wrist.

"Do you want to know what it means to drink from a royal vampire?" she asked softly. My anger left my body in one motion as I stared at her in shock.

Azaziel stood up then and Nikolas grabbed Reena's hand. "That wouldn't be a wise idea." Azaziel announced.

Reena smirked in response and said, "Why not? Because it can change her into a vampire?"

I stiffened at her words. Drinking royal vampire blood could change me? Like hell I would want that! I just want to be a damn normal human again!

"No, because it doesn't always work." Nikolas stated the fact clearly, making Reena send him an annoyed glare. He avoided it.

"Wait, what do you mean it doesn't always work?" I asked Nikolas, making his blue eyes look up at me.

Before he could reply, Reena explained for him. "Royal blood has a type of venom in it. If the human body is too weak, that person dies completely, never to return again. If your body is strong enough, then you'll survive the change."

I stared at her. "So what does this have to do with escaping back to New Jersey?" I inquired. So this meant Tanner had been strong enough to complete the change, thankfully.

Reena sprawled back down again, resting the back of her head on Nikolas's upper thigh, while she flung an arm backwards to massage his other thigh, right in front of us. It took all I had not to stare or flush in embarrassment. He didn't seem fazed, but he definitely was avoiding having to look at us.

"I'm saying you could kill Balthazar yourself, idiot." she sighed.

Nikolas looked down at her with wide eyes, Azaziel grabbed my arm, and I let out a laugh. "Now _that_ was definitely the stupidest idea _I've _ever heard in my life." I snorted. Reena smirked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Oh yeah? Well, when you've been alive as long as I have, then tell me that's the stupidest idea ever. But for now, leave me and Nikolas alone to have some one on one time." With those words said and stated, she leaned upwards and captured Nikolas's mouth in a kiss.

Azaziel pulled me away from the bed and to the door, while I stared in horror as Nikolas kissed her back. His eyes fluttered open and settled on me, and I could have sworn I saw guilt flash through them. We left the room and Azaziel shut the door after us. I stared at the door and sank to my knees.

"I'm never going to get out of this hell hole." I groaned, sitting back on my heels and burying my face into my hands.

"Don't be like that. Why don't we go talk with Lord Balthazar now?" Azaziel asked me, removing my hands from my face. I looked up at him; he was kneeling in front of me.

"Why do you want to help me so bad?" I murmured, sniffling to keep myself from crying. I wanted Tanner back. I wanted to go home. I wanted to forget all of this ever happened.

Azaziel grabbed me around the waist and hauled me to my feet, ignoring my gasp of shock. Releasing me to grab my wrist, he said, "I want to get out of this hell just as much as you do. Setting Julie's death aside, I'm going to get us both out of here, including Tanner."

I stared at him with wide, unbelieving eyes, and he turned and pulled me after him towards Balthazar's office. You know the feeling that tickles your stomach when you're about to make a big speech in front of tons of people? I think they're called butterflies. Well, let's just say, there were so many in my stomach I felt like I was going to throw up.

I did _not_ want to have another run-in with a glass cup.

Azaziel knocked on the door, and I sucked in a nervous breath and realized I was scared out of my mind. Would Azar agree, or would he throw me across his office again?

"Come in." Azar's voice drawled lazily. Azaziel opened the door and the need to vomit suddenly intensified. Thankfully, he was only sitting alone, tapping a pencil in boredom as he glanced up at us. Soft classical music played from an antique phonograph in the far corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before. After all, Azar didn't strike me as the listen-to-beautiful-music type of guy--vampire.

Azar looked at me first, and then to Azaziel, lifted an eyebrow and sat up completely. He set down the pencil and eyed me curiously. "What brings you here, Rae?"

"_Raene_." I growled, pushing down the annoying butterflies in my stomach. Azar smiled malevolently, and pointed to the three chairs in front of his desk. Azaziel and I took a seat each, and I took in one last big breath. "We want to ask you something."

This caught his attention completely, because he stood up and turned off the music. Then he turned back to us without sitting and leaned against the desk holding the phonograph up. "Oh, this sounds interesting." he said nonchalantly.

I shared an unsure look with Azaziel, but he nodded for me to begin. Gathering up all my courage, I turned back to the vampire lord and said, "My aunt is expecting me home sometime tomorrow in New Jersey, and if she finds out I'm really actually in New York, she'll have a fit and send everyone out searching for me. I don't want there to be a blood bath, so I was just wondering if perhaps you could allow Tanner and I to go back home?" I paused a moment, and before Azar could began talking, I quickly added, "And of course Lana may have to come with."

For a long, hair-raising moment, the room was silent, and then the laughter came out of no where. Azar covered his mouth to muffle the guffaw's, and I had a déjà vu moment from before, when he had suddenly thrown me across the room. I gripped tightly onto the seats until Azar wiped invisible tears from his eyes and smirked widely at me.

"You are _bullshitting _me." he snorted, coming towards me. My eyes widened, but suddenly Azaziel was standing and between us in seconds. This halted Azar, causing his face to turn to disbelief.

"We have a proposition that you may just adhere to, my lord." Azaziel said quickly and smoothly like he normally did, with a low bow of his head. Azar stepped back to his desk, sending a slightly ticked-off glare my direction. I looked down at my knees to keep myself from shaking in fear.

"Then speak swiftly. I do not have all day."

Azaziel took a deep breath and sounded just as nervous as I felt. "At first, it was Reena's idea, but it may perhaps work. If you allow Tanner and Rae to go home, possibly you may fill in for a teacher, if you catch my drift."

Azar lifted an eyebrow as though he may be considering it. I tried not to allow my hopes to rise. He turned towards his desk to pick up the pencil and fiddle in boredom with it. "You expect Lana and I to babysit a bunch of children?"

"Just you. Lana was a student before, so she'd have to return as one." Azaziel corrected, bowing his head in respect.

Azar turned to me, as if ignoring Azaziel. "Allow me to drink from you." he demanded, stepping toward me. My breath caught in my throat. I knew something like this would happen. This time Azaziel had to back down. He shifted his weight and looked away from us.

"O-only if you promise to let me go home." I managed to say.

Azar strode toward me and lifted my head all the way so he could grin down at me with his sharp, green eyes. He suddenly seemed to forget there was someone else in the room other than me, because his other hand touched my thigh, where the glass cut had been before.

Instead of replying to me, his eyes fluttered down to glance at my quarter healed wrist. "Azaziel allowed you to drink from him…?" he assumed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Azaziel glimpse at us and stiffen.

"Yes, he did." I felt my brave side take over. I didn't want someone else to get hurt on my account. "I begged him to, because it hurt so much." I tried to feign a pained voice.

Azar's thumb brushed over my cheek and I prevented myself from grimacing by biting my lip. "I'll allow you to go home if you let me pleasure you to a climax _and_ drink from you."

My eyes widened in horror. "C-climax?" I cried out, tipping back in the chair. He didn't follow me with his hands, but his eyes watched my every move.

"Yes, as in…orgasm, dear. Ever had one before?" Now he leaned toward me, and as an instant reaction, my hands went up to block my face.

"N-no! I haven't! I don't plan to anywhere near you either!"

Azar growled and grabbed my wrists, violently pinning them to my sides. I winced and tipped my head back to glare furiously at him. Before I could say something, he crashed his lips with mine so brutally that my lips gnashed against my teeth. I let out as loud of a whimper of pain as I could. With a sudden burst of energy, I swept my head to the side and gasped in air.

"Stop it!" My eyes landed on Azaziel. He wasn't watching us, he was suddenly interested in the floor, his hands fisted. I felt my heart ache because I knew he couldn't save me.

"Right, I completely forgot he was in here. You are dismissed, Azaziel." Azar said in a low voice, sounding very threatening. I tasted blood in my mouth from my cut-up lips. _Lovely_. Before Azar noticed, I quickly licked the blood away and swallowed it. It tasted nothing like vampire blood.

Azaziel looked to me, pity and grief in his eyes, and then he left us in the room, slamming the door behind him. My heart dropped. I was probably going to be raped now.

Without a warning, I was suddenly lifted from my seat around the waist and flung over Azar's shoulder. I let out a surprised "eek!" and grabbed onto the back of his satin shirt to keep myself from falling…even though he had a tight hold around my rear-end and thighs.

It was a short trip to his desk, and he none-too-gently threw me on top of it. He was between my legs in milliseconds, kissing down my neck. I didn't even have time to protest before that fuzzy, feel-good haze fell over me like a rain cloud. My eyelids drooped, and the only object in my sight was the ceiling, which was spinning slightly.

I registered Azar's hands lifting my shirt up, his cool palms running across my stomach as he reached the bottom of my breasts. I remembered vaguely that when I had tried to escape, I had on no bra and only a shirt and a pair of pants, which I was wearing now. And then suddenly he froze, lifting his head up in one, swift motion, staring incredulously at my throat.

"Tanner bit you?" he asked in shock. It was the first time he had acted so surprised before. The haze washed out and I snapped back to reality. That was right, he had bit me. Azar stood up and an annoyed look was on his face.

"Go take a shower in my bath. I will be here when you get out. There is a robe there. I want you to scrub his scent off of you and only wear the robe out to see me." he ordered, pointing to a small door off to the side of the desk. I side-stepped him quickly, averting my gaze and quickly opened the door. It led into a dark hallway, with a large oak door at the end. When I entered that one, on the other side was just an abnormally large, normal-ish bathroom.

What had I been expecting in this weird castle-like place? The bathtub/shower looked like a Jacuzzi though, with a curtain that wrapped around it. It was also deep, probably three feet, causing me to have to pretty much climb over it with my shortness.

Once I undressed my body, carefully took off the makeshift wrap for my wrist and started the water; after much contemplating on how to work it; I climbed in and sighed heavenly as the hot shower pattered me. I made sure it was hot too, so it could scald away the disgusting feeling from having been so dirty. I looked down at my bruised wrist, grimacing at the awkward point where my bone jutted out, just not enough to tear the skin now.

What would auntie say about this? And what if it heals all the way in two days, would she become curious? Would I have to tell her and make up crap about my trip to "England"?

I groaned in distaste and washed my hair with the shampoo and conditioner in there, and tentatively sniffed the several bars of soaps Azar had aligned across the side of the Jacuzzi. I settled for a lavender and chamomile bar and scrubbed it over my neck.

There was no pain either.

"I've never seen you in the nude before." Balthazar mused behind me, his voice overpowering the showerhead.

I screeched in astonishment, dropping the bar of soap and spinning around. Big mistake. My foot slipped over the soap and I fell forward. One part of me hoped that I would fall and split my head open, and another part was screaming for Asshole-Azar to save me.

God granted me option two.

He caught me, water splashing over him from my hair, soaking his grey shirt. My heart was beating rapidly, making my breaths come in short pants. His hands went down my slick back and grabbed my rear-end tightly. My breath hitched. The only thing separating our bodies was the bath wall.

"Mmm, you smell much better." he murmured into the nape of my neck. My rapidly breathing chest barely touched his, and I was fully aware that I was naked in front of him again. He pulled back slightly and his eyes ran over my front. I felt myself blush and I made to pull back and slap him, but he held tightly to my forearms. "Undress me."

I stopped in rigid confusion. "What?" I demanded, blinking.

"It's part of your deal in order to go home."

Oh dear lord, I should never have followed Tanner that night.


End file.
